Fighters of the light
by Magical Shield
Summary: Why couldn't they understand? She was perfectly happy with how she was living. The protector HAD to stay- and she knew it. so she stood by it.- Twilight had thought her destiny had been clear- but what happens when Equestria and beyond is in trouble and the only ones who can fight it off are the Fighters of the light.
1. Chapter 1

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF THE SUN AND MOON DID SHE GO?!' Panicked Princess Celestia. Twilight had gone missing and NO pony knew where she was or where she went. It was a compleat mystery. But they just wanted her to come home. Princess Celestia wasn't the only one who was on a panic, Shining Armour was panicking even more... so was Cadence, Fluttershy, Rainbow-Dash, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie-Who was in the middle of flooding her eyes out- Rarity and Spike along with everypony who was close to Twilight and in her family. Which by the way included Luna.

But Deep in a forest called the Wild Heart Forest, was a purple alicorn running deep into the forest. She didn't need all of those ponies right next to her. She was old enough to take care of herself Princess or not. Just because her brother was now the prince of the Crystal empire and she was practically next in line to the throne that didn't mean she needed to be cared like that. She IS independent and WILL be independent.

'I will not go back because i DON'T NEED TO. I don't need all of that care... it's just too much.' Twilight thought. She knew it was going to be a LONG time until she went back home... and she knew that she would be changed in so many different ways... but until then...

"I love you mom..." She whispered...

* * *

 **Okay people... this idea has been in my brain for ages! so i decided to put it into a story because i was/am totally bored... In this story, Twilight isn't married and she doesn't have her own daughter... and Nyx isn't in this story either... But she DOES know that Princess Celestia is her mother... even though she really isn't in the actual series i still think she would be a great mother to Twilight...**

 **Warning; I may/may not update as fast anymore considering im now working on what? 3 stories? But I'm gonna try to work on the two mane ones and then figure out how to continue the 3rd... so yep...**

 **Princess Harmony1 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years later...**

Celestia was in her throne room, signing papers. It had been two years since Twilight dissepirence. And NONE of the search parties have found her. But Celestia didn't want to and will refuse to give up. She loved Twilight and she wasn't going to get torn away from her daughter. Celestia, the girls, Shining, Cadence, and Luna were all depressed of Twilights dissepirence. Not even _Pinkie_ could cheer them all up for long. It was and is very hard for them to stop crying. Pinkie would practically _flood the place up._ While the rest did the same, it was impossible for all of them to _Not_ cry them sleves to sleep. It just... Didn't feel right in some way. Nothing felt right.

* * *

But deep in the fired called 'the Wild Heart' forest, was a purple alicorn. Who was happily coming back into her tree house home from picking some fruit fresh from trees. This purple alicorn was only smiling and looked relaxed.

"The perfect day to only... Relax..." Said the purple alicorn, feeling like she was about to flop on the floor of her tree house. Though she couldn't or she would make a hole in it and fall. A little purple bird came in and sat on the ponies shoulder. Chirping happily, like a baby smiling. "Oh hey Lilac, how are you doing?" She asked the bird. Though the little creature only flew off and landed next to a frame with a photo of other ponies. The alicorn walked to the photo and picked it up with a smile. 'Its been so...long.' She thought. Her photo had her entire family in it. From her mother to her closest friends, to her sis-in-law and her brother. It had just been so long. But she was strong and didn't go all 'mushy'... But she knew they were worried to death, it had been two years... TWO years since she had seem them all. With a sigh and a smile, she looked at the bird and said...," Come on Lilac... We're going to see a few... Ponies" she said. With that done and said she went to 'pack up' for her journey.

* * *

At Canterlot castle Celestia was finishing her last few things before she could go and have some time with her sister. They were both naturally extremely busy most of the time, they didn't even see each other for some time. She finally felt a little relaxed until the doors went open all of a sudden. In walked a purple alicorn with some bows and arrows made of wood. She looked up and a smile appeared on her face. Celestia was shocked to see who this 'pony ' was.

"Twilight? Is... Is that you?" She said thinking it was only one of those dreams again.

"I'm not so hard to forget about now am i?" Said the alicorn with a chuckle. Celestia went from her throne to the changed Twilight and gave her a huge squeeze.

"I missed... You... Too mom.." She said hugging in return.

"Twilight where have you been?! Its been two years... TWO years!" Exclaimed Celestia squeezing Twilight even more.

"Mom... Don't kill me now... " Twilight said. Suddenly Celestia let go to let Twilight breath. Celestia let but but she couldn't stop smiling.

"Seriously! Where have you been?!" The mother kept on asking.

"Somewhere..." Muttered Twilight. She then heard ponies call out her name.

"Twilight?" Said a voice. Her ears shot up she grabbed her bow and an arrow quicker than you can say 'cheese' shot around and pointed. She had a scared look on her face. Fear mixed with confidence and determination. She was breathing deeply. The five girls jumped back in a little bit of fright.

"Twilight dear! Its only us!" Said Rarity with a little fright.

"Oh my gosh! Girls! Sorry, reflexes." She said with a smile putting her 'items' back. She was then, suddenly, flooded with hugs from the girls. Each wearing the biggest smiled they've worn in two years!

"Twilight! Where in sweet apples have yer been?!" Asked applejack.

"We missed you soooooooooooo much!" Squealed Pinkie practically squishing Twilight.

"Dear Twilight! Your mane somehow got softer! How'd you do it?" Marveled Rarity.

"Its great to see you again Twilight, we missed you."Fluttershy said timidly with a voice a little louder.

"OH YEAH! Twilight! Hey where did you get this stuff?!" Asked Rainbow-Dash admiring her bow and arrows.

"Its great to see you girls really but I don't wanna get squashed here!" Said Twilight. The girls them started laughing and departed from their hug. She then whistled a little bird came in and landed on her shoulder.

"EEEK! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!Twilight is that a little baby bird there?! She's sooooo CUTE!" Squealed Fluttershy going up to Twilight and the bird.

"Oh right this is Lilac, my companion, pet and my friend who helped me... Where I was living." She replied Fluttershy with a giggle.

"Twilight?" Said another voice behind her. Twilight had then reacted the same way she had with her friends.

"Another move and I'll shoot it!" She threatened.

"Twilight! Its me Shining! And Cadence!" Said the voice of her brother.

"Oh sorry. Like I said wit the girls... Reflexes." She said with a smile. Walking up to him and hugging him AND Cadence tighter than ever before.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! TWILIGHT YOU'RE BACK!" exclaimed her sister in law.

"Hey kid! Look at you! You've rally grown some muscle! Where have you been!?" He complemented. Twilight had changed quite a bit. Her muscles were much bigger, her mane longer and softer, she had grown taller and she had also looked more relaxed about most stuff that before she use to worry about ALL the time!

"Yeah well... I had to if I was going to adapt to where I was going to live... " she said with a chuckle. A little bird then flew up to Twilight and landed on her shoulder with a happy chirp. Cadence smiled seeing a little bird next to Twilight, this showed that Twilight had a more... Calm atmosphere.

"Soo Twilight... Where HAVE you been living for the two years that you've not been with us?' Asked Cadence feeling curious.

"Let's just say that... Its been a wild two years for me..." Twilight replied with a chuckle with a smile.

"Uh huh... So... Come on we have to catch up... Its dinner time anyways!" Shining said, trying to break the awkwardness in between the two mares. The family did so... Well all but Twilight who just didn't feel like eating. After the had eaten they went to have some 'friends and family' time together. Or... A nice walk in the garden when the entire family was there... Even Luna was there!

"So... Tell us! What have you been up too?" Rarity asked squealing.

"Uhh... I was... Just doing... Some stuff..." Twilight replied with a weak smile.

"Twilight... Are you alright? You've been acting like a different pony ever since you came back." Asked Fluttershy," if you don't mind me saying..."

"Yes of curse im fine... I've just... changed..." Twilight replied.

"Changed... How?"Asked Cadence.

"I've uhh... It doesn't matter... But anyways how have you lot been?" She asked obviously trying to get off the subject.

"We've been the same. But worried about a pony who has been gone for two years..." replied Luna eyeing Twilight.

"You lot really need to stop worrying, I've been fine and plus... Its not like I've died some time and then come back to life... Seriously that's just... Crazy!" Twilight said.

"Okay... So what have you been up too? Learnt anything new? Not like you haven't... But really..." Asked Shining.

"Yes... I've learnt a little fighting and how to use my bow and arrows." Twilight replied with a smirk. Shining just smirked back.

"Yeah... Sure you did..." He said rolling his eyes.

"Wanna bet I can use my bow and arrows?" She said

"Bet you cant!" He challenged.

"Is that a challenge?" She said. But shining just stood there and simply said...

"Try me..."

"Okay... We that tree way over there? I'm gonna try and hit it." She said.

"Like you can.." He said. Though Twilight just smirked. She got out her arrows and her bow from behind her and did what she did. She loaded, adjusted, aimed and... FIRED! The arrow went flying and hit the very middle of tree. This made her brothers jaw drop to the ground! She just giggled. So did the rest of the family.

"Yes... I'm SURE I could hit it shining..." She said with a smile, " hey wanna see something else?"

"Sure! Show us what else you got." Replied Rainbow dash. Twilight smiled and put her bow an the other arrows down. All of a sudden she kept on back flipping backwards! Twilight kept doing this until she reached the tree and then on the side of the tree grabbed the arrow and with her legs she pushed herself back to the ponies doing a summer salt with a strong landing. They... Were...all...in...shock. Each of had their jaws on the floor. Twilight just chuckled.

"That was so... AWESOME!" Exclaimed Rainbow-Dash doing a flip in the air," you just gotta teach that to me sooner or later!"

"I'll be glad to! But right now its getting very late and we should be getting some sleep." She replied with a yawn. The girls yawned in response and went to bed. Soon most of them were asleep... MOST of them were. Twilight was in her bedroom, writing in her diary. Out of magic she had made one, though she didn't want to tell anyone. Her diary was a dark purple/lilac/pink color, with gold to decorate it making it look fancy...in a gold circle right in the middle of the cover, was a beautiful pink/amethyst diamond/gem. She had found the gem lying around one day and picked it up.

 _Dear diary..._

 _I'm back in Equestria...its just as I left it. Its calm, peaceful, happy and harmonic. And the ponies in Canterlot are still the snobby ones... Somethings just don't want to change... But I like it that way... Anyways, I'm in my room right now and I just cant help but feel like...like I just don't belong here... When i'm here, I feel like I'm forced to do things like rule over Equestria. But when I'm in the wild heart forest... I feel like I'm my own pony and I'm not being forced to do things I don't want to do or become. I feel like I'm free to become whatever i want to become, and live my life just how I want at the same time...I'll need to be on my own... And here is my family... But.. UHH its just too much!._

She then suddenly stooped. She felt like she was being watched. She then went to see if any pony was looking and peeked out the door. Luckily nopony was there. 'Well since I can't sleep... Might as well go for a walk...' Twilight said in her head. She flew from her bedroom balcony, to the garden. She just strolled around...with her bow,arrows and her portable target. She ended up getting to the training grounds somehow. So being bored she set up her targets. Luna was watching her, she had watched every move of Twilights' since she entered her room. Twilight then loaded her bow with an arrow, relaxing her shoulder a little. While she was staring at her target she was also breathing deeply. Once she was SURE that she had enough concentration and shot her arrow. It flew all the way to the target until it hit the middle. Twilight lowered her arrow and saw she hit the middle. She smiled and back flipped to he target until her reached it and took it off the target.

"Perfect... I can't believe that you can't do anything like this here... " she said. Lilac then came out of nowhere and landed on Twilights shoulder, " hi Lilac. What's wrong?" Lilac just chirped but with an 'I'm not so happy' look, "oh you miss the forest... Don't you?" The pet nodded her head," I miss home too buddy...but I don't wanna just go *poof*... All of a sudden". The pet nodded her head and chirped at her. Twilight chuckled. 'What is my niece thinking now?' Luna thought.

"Listen i'm going to HAVE to go back anyways, if I don't my mother is just not going to get her present... Or aunty, I think they're going to like it." Twilight said smiling. The bird chirped. And Twilight chuckled. She packed up and made her way to her bedroom and tucked herself in...she had a surprise to get going to... And she was SURE all of them were going to love it...

* * *

The next day was bright and happy. The birds sung as Twilight got up from her bed. It was strange for her to wake up and not be in the forest. She looked to her left and saw her pet/companion/friend still sleeping. She giggled when she saw Lilac there, she was sleeping snugly right on her pillow. It was cute...VERY cute. She nudged the bird waking her up. She got up and chirped at Twilight happily. She giggled.

"Morning sleepy head, come on, I need to go get something, but I'm going to be gone for a while, so I need you to deliver something to my mother and stay here...okay?" She said. Her pet nodded her head. Twilight wrote a note saying that she'll be gone for a few hours and will be back before sunset. She gave the note to her pet and Lilac flew away. She grabbed a few things and went off... Today was the day she would reunite her family... With her long lost generation of alicorns...

Celestia had woken up early to raise the sun, but fell asleep once more. She had woken with something flying above her. She opened her eyes and saw it was Lilac... Wait what?! She shot up and saw the bird landing on her table beside her bed. The bird had dropped a note. She took it and it said..:

 _Dear mother..._

I hope you got my note... I've gone out for the day because i have a surprise for you,Luna and our family... I will be back way before sundown so you don't have to panic about when i will or will not come back home.

 _From Twilight._

Celestia finished reading her note, and then settled it down. She didn't want to loose her daughter for another two years, but Twilight wanted her to trust her. What WAS she just going to do?! She though for a little and decided that if Twilight was not back before sunset then she would do a tracking spell to find Twilight again. She wasn't going to loose Twilight again.

In a cave, in an abandoned forest were two alicorns. Both trapped behind bars. They were a married couple. The female alicorn was tall, with a white coat with a flowing mane and tail that were a fiery yellow, orange and red color with sparkles... Or what looked to be like sparkles and her Cutie mark was a VERY complex sun and her eyes were pink. By her side was a male alicorn. He had a night coat, his mane and tail was also a night blue with sparkles that seemed like stars. His cutie mark was a complex copy of the night sky and his eyes were a dark blue. They both went to pure fear when they heard hoof steps. Soon a small pony stepped inside. She was an alicorn! It was amazing!

"Oh great Celestia! How many traps does this place have!" She said with a chuckle. The married two look at each other confused. Who was this pony?

"Umm, excuse me but can you help us please? We have been here for longer than you could count." Asked the alicorn mare with a sweet voice.

"Its one of the reasons I am here, well do all of the intros later but for now, let's get both you out of there." Twilight replied with a hurry. They nodded, suddenly Twilight pushed a leaver and smiled. The doors started to open.

"Its been such a long time since we have gone out of there, anyways, my name is-" she began twilight interrupted.

"You're Princess Luccenta the eldest princess of the sun, and you must be Prince Comet, the eldest Prince of the moon. My mother will be delighted to see the both of you again!" Said Twilight.

"Yes... May we ask, who are you?" Asked Princess Luccenta curious.

"Oh yes, ahem, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, the soon-to-be crowned Princess of Equestria... Even though i hate the crown..." She replied.

"May I ask, why DO you hate the crown?" Asked Luccenta.

"I hate the way ponies treat me! I'm not just royalty... I am a pony who just got lucky to have the mother I have..." She replied, " but we must go home before she lowers the sun, and my aunty raises the moon before they start to think I just left them again." So the ponies went off... Okay teleported off. With a flash of light the reappeared in the Canterlot Castle throne room. All the others were there. Celestia especially was panicking the most... All over again. noticed Twilight standing next to her and she literally threw herself on her.

"Mom! What's wrong? No wait you thought that I just vanished all over again... Right?" She said with a smile.

"Twilight! Please NEVER scare your own mother like that! I don't want you to leave me on my own."

"Oh mom... I'll never leave your side... Ever!" Twilight said hugging her mother tightly. After a few seconds she pulled apart," anyways... I've got a surprise for you! And you too aunt Luna!"

"Really? What could it be now?" Luna asked.

"You two can come in now!" She said out loud with a chuckle. In came the two very same alicorns Twilight had rescued.

"Celestia? Luna? Oh my heavens, is it really you too?!" Said Luccenta starting to cry tears of joy.

"Mom! Dad! Oh your still here!" Luna said running to her parents. Celestia did the same. The family hugged tightly, while Twilight just chuckled.

"How on earth did you know they were both here Twilight?" Asked Luccenta, smiling.

"Let me rephrase what I had said to you two when you first got out... Ahem; I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, DAUGHTER of Princess Celestia and NIECE of Princess Luna, and soon-to-be crowned ruler of Equestria." Twilight re-said. The two gasped when they heard the words 'DAUGHTER' and 'NIECE'.

"So that means..." Comet said looking at Twilight then at Celestia.

"Mother, Father, please meet Princess Twilight... My daughter." Celestia said with a chuckle,walking over to Twilight giving her one last hug... The two looked like they had nailed their jaws to the floor... They were... Grandparents!?

* * *

 **heh I bet you lot had no idea I was gonna do this to Twi did you? Haha well i'm going to start being pretty unpredictable now... oky maybe not but still... you didn't see that coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day had come up. The day before had been 'family day'. Luccenta ad Comet were very happy into finding out that they where grandparents. The family that was reunited had spent the entire day together. Luccenta and Comet had met their grand children, Twilight and Shining. Along with Cadence. Each telling stories from the past, along with Twilight telling her family how many traps were set for her when she had reached the cave. Half the time she was caught by surprise. Twilight got out of bed and went to the training grounds. It was VERY early for all of them, all but Twilight. She was alone. Making sure no pony was looking she cast a spell, creating her 'own' weapon. She got a sword. Taking deep breaths she started to practice using her sword. Shining walked to the grounds to see his little sister using a sword. He his behind an random object. It was the first time he had seen his little sister use a sword. She was swinging it around like she was in the middle of a battle.

"Okay, the stronger the user, the stronger the weapon. Okay... Key is the same as strength plus mind." **(Math can be used in these things to.)** She said out loud. She pressed a button to activate a frighting course. But she smirked. Out came obstacles with shadows using their weapons. She started to run her way through the course. First came the spot lights, she avoided them all easily, but ran into the shadows. She smirked, throwing her sword for protection. Soon she was working her way through the army of shadows. Her weapon changed to a magical bow and arrows, she smiled and started to shoot them. Slowly but eventually she had gone through the army. The next bit she needed to be as sneaky as possible, she needed to get rid of the shadow guards in her way. Doing so she shot arrows soon her weapon changed to a mind control necklace. She smirked and started to mind control the guards. She easily went past them all. The next bit was about strength. So she used she physical methods. Flipping them every time they got too near, she had gotten to the last one when she flipped him her necklace went from what it was to... A crown. She got the last bit of the course, she was tasked to jump through the lasers. But she couldn't see them. Shining stayed in his hiding spot watching his little sister complete the training course. Twilight had noticed her crown was glowing making everything invisible... Visible. She saw all the lazers. Doing some gymnastics she flipped crawled and Limbo through the lazer maze. Ending the course, she pressed the button and everything tidied away. Twilight was panting, she had just finished a full guards course... Oh well. She started to laugh as her magical weapons dissepered.

"You can come out now Shining, and you too Rainbow, all of you, I'm not stupid I could see you.' She said with whipping her forehead. One by one they all came out. Her family was shocked. So were her friends.

"How did you do all that?..." Asked Shining.

"That was so... AWESOME!" exclaimed Rainbow-Dash.

"Alright... I better get ready for the day but before that..." She said, " YO Wild! Come on out of YOUR hiding place." Then a Pegasus came out. He was a sky blue with a nature green mane and tail. His eyes were yellow and his cutie mark was a forest with an arrow going through it.

"We meet again... Don't we?" He said with a mocking tone.

"What do you want!" Twilight shouted.

"My prisoners back... Or you back..." He replied.

"Firstly, there was NEVER ANYTHING between us, secondly, leave my family alone!" She said gritting her teeth.

"Oh please! You know there was! So why do you resist!?" He exclaimed.

"Twilight... What's going on? " Asked Celestia.

"Nothing... Its just up to me and Wild to end this..." She muttered.

"Fine... Just come back! " he shouted.

"You're going to have to just fight me then... Aren't you?" She said standing firmly on her ground.

"Fine... I know i'm gonna win anyways." He said, setting his own background.

"Whatever you say Wild." She said getting her things. He smirked and started to shoot his own arrows that he personaly kept with ihm. Twilight just kept on dodging them. Twilight called upon her magic and with a flash... a sword appeared?

"What?! How'd you?!" He protested.

"Don't judge a girl will you. We're stronger than most stallions are."She said swinging her weapon into position, " The weaker I am, the weaker the weapon.'" Since Wild was trained with a sword he grabbed one. Twilight smirked and swung her own weapon at him. As he blocked it, she moved sharply distracting him. She kept on moving sharply, using pinkies downright random moves. Though he was always ready to swing his weapon back at her. Twilight made a complex move when suddenly her weapon changed to bow and arrows. She smirked and started to shoot them expertly. It wasn't long until he saw them curve. Though he kept on dodging them, when he thought she was done he saw her weapon change from bow and arrows to a crown. She smirked as her crown started to glow she diapered. He looked around frankly trying to locate his enemy. When he thought she had given up, he suddenly got flipped. This kept in happening until he clasped. Twilight then appeared.

"My... You've gotten stronger..." He said weakly getting up.

"Try not to mess with my family Wild... EVER" Twilight said threatening him. With a flash of Twilights magic he was gone. Twilight then grabbed her things and ran out of there leaving the family there.

"I'll go and talk to her." Said Shining Armor. So he went to find his little sister. It wasn't long until he had found her. She was sitting near a pond, he knew that she wasn't happy.

"What do you want Shining?..." She said in a gloomy tone.

"I just came to see you... you ran out of there... What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to his 'little' sister.

"I... went to live in a forest for the two years that i wasn't here..." She admitted.

"What? Why?" He asked with a gasp.

"Because... i did... I made a friend... two actually..."

"Who? That guy? He looked nothing like a friend."

"I know... But it went from friends... to dating... But he was influenced..." She said gritting her teeth.

"By what?" He asked getting worried.

"Magic... Dark magic... One day he found something he went to investigate it... I was so stupid to let him go alone... It went down in his family. I'm scared to say it was his alicorn ancestors that captured grandmother and grandfather..." She explained.

"I guess... but really... You completed our full course!" He said Changing the subject to bring a happier mood.

"I guess... Not really much... i can teach you a few things if you want me to." She offered.

"Hmm... Maybe yes maybe no... okay but not a word." He said.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." She chanted. The two then set into a fit of laughs and giggles. The two of them eventually calmed down. They then made their way back to the castle. Celestia was with a worried face when they arrived. But it went from worried to relieved. From then on Twilight knew that Wild would come in the way every once in a while... but she was up to it. She was willing to fight him every now and then to protect her family. So...the day went by. It was afternoon right now and Twilight was with her brother in the training ground. Just like she promised she would teach him some moves.

"Twilight... are you sure about this? I can't help but feel nervous." Said Shining.

"Come on... It's not that hard... if i can do it then you can for sure."

"Okay..." He responded. He then tried the move Twilight showed him and did it with flying colors. Twilight smiled when she saw he did it.

"Great work Shining. Now I want you to try a spell." She said simply.

"Seriously? I though this was for fighting..." He said with surprise. Twilight then cast a spell. a weapon appeared... a sword... like always. Shining just stood there stunned with what his sister showed him.

"The stronger the user... The stronger the weapon." She said.

"How did you?..." He said.

"In the great alicorn war... well the first alicorns were loosing at first." She started.

"Yes so?" Shining said not really getting it.

"When they found out about this spell... It became the greatest weapon there was. They all mastered it in seconds. They found out that the stronger the user was the stronger the weapon was... and the weaker the user was... the weaker the weapon." She clarified.

"Really?" He said amazed that Twilight knew these things.

"Yes... through time they noticed that the weapons changed every now and then. That is because we are each better at different things... Making our strengths different." Twilight replied, " Sometimes thinking differently helps to change the weapon... sometimes." Shining let out a sigh and then nodded. He tried the spell. Just like Twilight it came out as a sword.

"Whoa..." He said looking at his new weapon. Twilight chuckled as her weapon changed from a sword to a crown. She giggled and then...vanished? He kept on looking around like a maniac. Five seconds later he was attached. He got flipped and slamed on the ground. He got up and Twilight appered in front of him.

"Different things... For different times." She said with a giggle.

"You really... really pack a punch..." He said getting up.

"I know... and... i'm proud of it." She said.

"No kidding..." He said. It was time for them to go to their bedrooms soon. Twilight went to her's and Shining went to his room. When Shining arrived he found Cadence reading a book... 'Typical...'He thought.

"Hi Cadence." He chirped.

"Hi Shining. Where were you most of the day?" She answered.

"Uhh... Just doing some things with my little sister..." He replied.

"What things?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Just promise not to tell anypony." He said.

"Okay... Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." She chanted.

"Okay...I was training...With Twilight. She was teaching me some things she had learnt." He said with his cheeks glowing slightly.

"Really? Never though that day would come... ever." She said putting away her book.

"I guess... But she's just changed..." He said going to bed.

"I agree... The weapons. The reflexes. " She agreed going to bed as well.

"Not to mention the way she's just... more relaxed in a way." added Shining.

"and more scared in a way... I mean when we first saw her again she threatened us with an arrow... Probably did the same with the girls" She said laying down and turning to Shining who was laying down to. He nodded and yawned.

"Yes... She'll come around soon but for now it's bedtime... Night Cadence" He said.

"Night Shining." She replied. Soon the two fell asleep.

So the months went on. The newly re-united family spent lots of time together. Playing games catching up even helping with ruling the kingdom. Twilight also taught her brother some new moves and how to control his new 'weapon'. But the current sun goddess couldn't help but think about her daughter. Soon Twilight was going to be crowned Equestrias' newest ruler. Months had past since Twilight had returned to the castle and she had changed so much... she wondered if Twilight had also changed her answer to becoming the newest ruler of the kingdom. Celestia was sitting on her throne filling out some papers. She had finished her last ones when her mother and father came in. The two had settled happily. already use to the crowns on their heads they both walked elegantly to their eldest daughter.

"Mother, Father. Lovely to see you again." Celestia greeted.

"Lovely to see you too dear. What are you up too then?" asked Luccenta being curious.

"Just finished a few papers... and hopefully i can get Twilight to just accept the fact that she's the next to rule the kingdom." Replied Celestia with a sigh.

"Why wont she accept it?" asked Comet.

"She just... doesn't. She's just as stubborn as her father was. When it comes to a desition it's not easy to change her mind." Celestia said with a sigh and a smile.

"Yes... Though... who IS the father?" asked Comet.

"He was a unicorn. Night like coat with a dark lavender mane. Like Twilight he was a little too stubborn when it comes to desitions. But he was sweet." She replied with a dreamy sigh. Luccenta giggled at the look her daughter made.

"I could imagine. Though i would say she's just as curious as her mother tends to be." Said Comet.

"Shining came up first. He has my coat with his eyes and a light blue mane like you two already know. He turned out to be the guard his father once was... literally." She started with a giggle.

"Literally? He was a guard?" asked Comet.

"Yes... The best just like Shining..." Said Celestia with a smile.

"Twilight does pack a punch as well from what we've seen... was she always like this Celestia?" asked Luccenta.

"No... She was always the bookworm. always on her studies. Never was the relationship type of girl. Though Luna says she fights a little like me." Said Celestia

"and it's true." Said Luna standing behind them. She was chuckling to herself.

"Really? Since when is my daughter a fighting type. I know Luna would've turned out like that but i would never think you would Celestia." Said Comet surprised.

"Yes... I only fight when needed... I'm not much for violence." Said Celestia with a giggle.

"Talking about this stuff... Twilight is helping Shining train... It's a strange sight but very interesting... care to go see with me?" Luna offered. The alicorns nodded and made their way to the training ground. When they got there they saw Twilight and Shining fighting.

"Try work on your skills big brother because if this wasn't training you would be beaten by now." Said Twilight with a clash of their swords.

"Seriously? This isn't your all? It's hard enough as it is." He said with another clash of their swords. With a flip of Twilights' sword Shinings' went into the air and clashed against the ground and she smirked.

"If you're like this then i can't imagine how the guards would be..." She said stopping her spell making the sword dissaper. Shining did the same.

"Then... you would probably be the best guard this castle ever had. You really pack a punch." Shining said with a light chuckle."Hey... soon we're going to the Crystal Empire... Want to come?" He added.

"Sure. We could even take Our grandparents. I'm sure they would LOVE it there..." Exclaimed Twilight. The two got into a fit of laughter. When they heard a cough in the background. Their mother aunt and grandparents were standing there giggling.

"Oh hi... What were you doing there? You could've joined us." Said Twilight.

"We know Twilight... Luna was right when she said YOU were helping Shining in fighting. Very surprising if you ask me." Said Celestia. Twilight giggled.

"I had my exceptions... Oh and do you mind if i go to the Crystal Empire with my brother? I want to see it." She asked.

"Of course you can. Mom and Dad you could go too." Said Celestia nodding.

"Why not? It's been ages since I've seen it..." Replied Comet.

"Settled then. We should get packing. It will be some ride there." Said Shining.

"Why not teleport? It'll be SOOOO much easier that way." Moaned Twilight.

"Fine... But i don't trust that face of yours." Said Shining. Twilight giggled and gave a face saying 'Just-trust-me'. after some time the lot were ready to go. It took SOME time to get ready. They were all outside waiting for Twilight when she came with something...huge. It was one... huge... Crystal dragon.

"What do you think?" She said hopping down from the dragon.

"Twilight...who is your...friend." asked Cadence with a nervous smile.

"He's a dear i know. This is Crystal... my dragon friend. he's soooooo CUTE." Twilight exclaimed.

"Why is your... friend here?" asked Shining.

"He's here to take us. aren't you?" She asked. She receiving a nod from the dragon.

"Umm... Twilight... are you sure he's...safe?" asked Luccenta.

"Oh don't worry. He wouldn't hurt a fly... Literally." She reassured.

"If you say so..." Said Comet not sure about this. The other five girls appeared at this time. Seeing a dragon... they each had a... different approach to it.

"What in tarnation?" asked applejack.

"EEEEEEK" squealed Fluttershy.

"Those are some scales..." Said Rarity

"awesome..." Said Rainbow-Dash.

"EEEK a new friend." Exclaimed Pinkie. Twilight just chuckled.

"Okay girls. This is Crystal... my dragon friend. Now let's go. We don't want to keep waiting... all aboard." So they all took off. It was slightly strange at first... but they grew to enjoy it. With Twilight at the front to make sure everything was alright. They finally arrived at the Empire and said their goodbyes to Crystal. They had all gotten inside and entered the throne room. It looked even MORE crystal like then Twilight remembered. The sun glistened through the castle. Sometime it would make a few rainbows here and there. The family went to their rooms to unpack...which didn't take long to. Soon it was dinner time. As they ate happily they started talking about different things... Well most of them. Twilight was quiet mostly through dinner. Cadence was the first one to notice it.

"Hey Twilight! Are you alright? You've barely talked today." Asked Cadence with a smiled back.

"Yes I'm...fine. I've just got things in my head..." She replied, " excuse me." She excused herself and went to her room. She got out her diary. It was a thing she took everywhere. The diamond/gem was glowing. She touched her horn with it and it color all of a sudden. It went from its purple to a dark cotton candy pink and the gem then changed to a sky blue color. When she opened it said **_'Twilights album.'_** on it, written in bit letters. As she turned the pages memories started to show. She giggled at the first picture. It had spike in it when that one time he somehow got lots of icing on his face. The title for this picture was ' _ **Icing time!'.**_ It was quite the funny moment. She sighed and turned the page. The next page had her coronation picture on it. The title was _ **'My big day!'**_. She was in her dress. It was beautiful. She smiled at this photo. She suddenly heard hoof steps and a knock on the door. In came shining with cadence. They both smiled and sighed.

"Hey...Whats up?" Asked Cadence.

"Just seeing somethings..." She said using her horn to change the book back. Without nopony knowing Cadence studied Twilights magic. It was strange Twilight acting like this. But she just put that thought to the side.

"Hey...how did you do that Twilight?" Cadence asked.

"Little magic... and some extra things..." She muttered.

"Alright...Twilight are you alright? You seem...off" asked Shining conserened for his sister.

"I...I... I don't want to become the new ruler of Equestria..." Twilight admitted. The pair looked at each other surprised.

"Why not Twilight?" Asked Shining Armor.

"Because I'm not cut out for ruling a kingdom! I just came back from two in intence years of training in one of the most rated dangerous forest, I KNOW I've completely changed and... I JUST CANT!" She screened in an outburst. The two were taken quite aback by this but they kept their distance, " I was never ready for ruling a kingdom...I shouldn't have come back..."

Whoa...whoa... You regret coming home?" Said shining surprised.

"I went to improve! How do you think I learned to fight like that?!" She said in an outburst.

Twilight...calm down...please." Said Cadence in a calm tone.

"No...no I'm just going to go back... This way Wild can't attack you and everpony is safe." She said making a desition.

"What about the elements of harmony? How are we meant to be protected without you?!" Exclaimed Cadence.

"Wondering why its been quiet? I'VE been keeping it quiet. I'm ALWAYS checking... I take care of the monsters, changelings and other things." She reassured.

"Wait... It was YOU who kept those changelings out?!" Asked Shining Armor surprised.

"Expect any less?" She responded.

"But you're no danger Twilight."Said Cadence stepping forwards.

"You know most of the attacks? What is in ALL of them?" She asked.

"Uhh... Monsters attacking?" Guessed Shining Armor.

"No...I was in ALL of them! The Ursa was after me to refuel, changelings were after MY power, king Sombra was thinking of getting ME, before Discords reformation he was also after ME! Need anymore hints! No...no you don't. They were after MY power! By the way Wild was ALSO after ME! Its ME who is dangerous here!" She ponied out.

"But what about the deftes! Ursa with the milk, us with our power, king Sombra with the Crystal hear, elements of harmony and fluttershy? And what was with that Wild guy?" Asked Cadence.

"Baby, powerful magic, more powerful magic, harmony magic and kindness... And Wild... Is just him!" She replied answering all the questions at once.

"Okay... We will talk about this in the morning...right now we should be going to bed..." Said Cadence. Twilight took a deep sight and nodded. The two ponies left Twilight writing in her diary. She then took out a note and started writing and packing. She wasn't going to put her family in danger... Not now...not ever...

* * *

The sun rose high up into the sky. Making the crystal empire seem even more beautiful than it naturally is. The sun made the crystals glisten in a light. Shining Armor, Cadence, Comet, Luccenta, Rainbow-Dash, Flutteshy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie were waiting at the table. Waiting for who? Twilight...they were waiting for Twilight... She didn't turn up so Cadence went to see if everything was alright. Instead of finding Twilight she found a note. She read the note, gasped and ran back to Shining Armor. When she got there shining was staring at her she gave the note. He read it. It said...:

 _Dear friends and family..._

 _I've resolved going back to my forest home. I think I belong there. To me it feels welcoming. I'm not just leaving because of this though, I'm leaving because of your own safety. I was mainly the reason for all of the attacks...so I left. But I will be back...here and there to help out with attacks...but nothing more. Don't try to locate me because its pointless... I've moved back and I plan on keeping it that way. It pains me to go but for the safety of my family I am willing to go. Like said before...don't try and even bother to locate me..._

 _From... Twilight Sparkle._

They finished reading the note. All in an instant they contacted Celestia and got their best guard, FlashSentuary, and went to Canterlot. Today was going to be a day of packed adventure...dangers... And threats but they were willing to find and bring back Twilight at all costs...no matter the danger...

* * *

In Canterlot, Celestia had gotten the message and was now pacing around the throne room. Luna was trying to calm her down but knowing her sister...it was almost impossible. Just then the girls, Cadence, Shining Armor, Comet and Luccenta ran through the door...not literally but they did.

"Oh my gosh! Shining! Are you alright? How about the rest of you? Anypony attacked?!" She kept on asked. She was in tears.

"I'm so sorry mother... I had no idea she was going!" Exclaimed Shining starting to go to tears again.

"We'll get her back Shining...I'm not going to give up...ever." She said softly. They each went and looked for clauses. But like the last time she disappeared, there was nothing... Celestia by now was in tears. She was crying to herself in her room. She wanted Twilight to come back. She'd care less how. She just wanted Twilight back. Right now she would **give anything** to have her back again. A guard then came in and told her something. All she was able to do was gasp.

In the throne room, all the ponies were waiting for Celestia. She suddenly ran through the doors...again not literally... But she ran past them. She was panting from all of the running.

"What spell?!" She exclaimed.

"Stay calm mom... Cadence knows how to track Twilight now!... Right sweetie?" He assured.

"Yes! Last night Twilight used a spell that I was able to study. I can recall she used it last here in the castle so I can track!" She explained.

"Okay! Just please try it! I don't know how long she can stay on her own!" Cried Celestia. Cadence nodded and started the spell calling all of the magic she held and had. Before they could say 'Sweet Celestia' they were teleported along with their guard, FlashSentuary, to an unknown place. It was a forest from what they knew, it was colorful with plants and lots and lots of... Trees... It was just trees in sight. After some time they agreed to keep on walking from here. All together They marched through the thick, and green, forest. It felt different...and they were scared to admit it was more different than the Everfree forest. They heard rustling near a clearing and then started to get scared of it. But they continued. Suddenly they saw a familiar pony. He pointed his arrow at them chuckling evilly.

"Ohhh... And here we have the entire family! Oh goodie! With this I can surely grab Twilights attention! Then we can be one big happy couple again!" He said with a physio voice.

"You're that guy! Wild I think! Why don't you go back... And leave us alone!" Shining Armor growled.

"But why...?" He asked in another other physio voice. He then heard something behind him and felt something at the back of his head.

"You shoot one arrow and EVEN scratch them... You'll get it with my arrow..." Threatened a known voice.

"And... She returns... Lovely to see you too... Twilight dear..." He said putting his weapon down.

"Get out of my sight... And NEVER call me dear... Now scram!" She ordered with a growl. He smirked and went off.

"I'll be back for you..." He said out loud.

"Only when I'm married!... You lot are lucky that I came just in time if I didn't then... He would have tortured all of you until I DID come." Twilight said putting her stuff away.

"Twilight..." Muttered Cadence.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Just go back home its the best place for you lot to be, this place isn't safe for ponies like you." She said warning them.

"Please come home Twilight! I cant live- no WE can't live without knowing your safe!" Exclaimed Celestia.

"No way. I'm happy here! And you lot are safe but... Its going to be late soon so... You'll have to stay with me until morning. 'Till then... You're with me..." She said really not liking the last part.

"So... Where to then?" Asked Rainbow-Dash.

"Do you know how to zipline?" Asked Twilight with a smirk. They all looked at each other as if to say, 'what's zip lining?'. With a flash they were at the top of a tree with a strong wire and s strong sticks held in place. Twilight smirked again.

"This looks dangerous..." Said Cadence.

"Nah! I've done this for two years! I'm sure you lot can do this today... Plus it helps and instead of stairs you can have SOME fun. I'll show you...but who wants to go first?" She asked and reassured.

"Umm... I could try..." Flash volentired. Twilight smile and told him to come he did so.

"Okay so hold onto here, and when you're ready jump off and move towards that end, when you get there just jump." She explained. She showed him how to hold it. But got too close for Shining Armour's liking. She was never THIS close to a guy when he was around. Flash then jumped off and ended safely at the other end. One by one they all ended at the other side. Even Fluttershy enjoyed herself. Twilight was the last one to do it, she did swirls and at the end she flipped then landed. The ponies clapped. They took a look at their surroundings and gasped, "expected any less?"

"You did this?! On your own?!" Exclaimed Cadence.

"Yes... Have a look around I gotta go do some things... Anypony wanna come?" She offered.

"I can come if you want." Flash volentired. Twilight nodded. So they left the others to explore and went off.

"So...you're FlashSentuary?" She said starting a conversation.

"Yes... So...Twilight where are we going?" Flash asked.

" well...anywhere...but we gotta do some fruit picking... I'm running low... But I'm warning you... Try to keep up!" She said with a giggle. She started to gallop. They Eventually they ended up in a fruit patch.

"Awesome..." Flash whispered.

"For a girl... I came out pretty well... Let's get gathering." She said. Soon the two were gathering fruit. Each of them carried four fruit baskets. Each full of different fruits. They whizzed past everything. It was like time didn't even happen. They did everything in about 30 minutes. Soon they stopped for some time to rest.

"You kept on doing this for two years!? I feel like we've been working for hours!" Flash said sitting by Twilight who was sitting under a tree.

"I know but... The things about being here...it just makes me feel... I don't know in a way...free." She replied with a sigh.

"What do you mean free? Aren't you free in Canterlot? As in happy free?" He asked puzzled with what she said.

"Its hard to explain but... Its just one of those things you can only know what it feels like when you actually do it...you know?" She replied with a sigh.

"Yeah I know... But it sorta freaks me out how YOU make things lively around here..." He said laughing a little.

"Tell me about it! You sooooo should have seen Cadences face on the zip line thing! It was so funny!" She replied with a laugh of her own. The two then fit into giggles. After some time of laughing they both cooled down for a bit.

"I did see her face...don't tell her but i almost laughed really hard by what she did!" He whispered. They both giggled.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! But now we have to get back. Its been almost an hour and by now my mother would be freaking out... I know a way to get back... one thing... can you swing?" She said after both of them stopped giggling. He looked at her as if saying 'You gotta be joking...right?' kind of face.

"Yes...i do... why?" He replied after some time of silence. Twilight smirked and giggled.

"Come on... i'm SURE you'll enjoy this." She said. Soon the two were walking in a direction that Flash did NOT recgonise. With a flap of Twilights' wings she was lift up in the air. Soon Flash followed up behind. They ended up on a tree where there were vines that were strong enough to swing on. It was a looooong fall to the ground... good thing they both had wings. The baskets were lifted and landed on the other-side where the zip line was. Twilight then started to swing on the vines. One by one she glided through the vine-like jungle. Jumping to every vine that was close by. Flash didn't take long to follow up behind. Soon the two were ziplining down to the house. They were both laughing and smiling. Both of them ended up crashing down but they didn't stop laughing. Eventually they both got up and restocked the shelves and cubards Twilight had made out of wood. Soon... after some time they rested for some time.

"I had NO idea life here would be so hard..." Flash started.

"I know but... i like it here... Just as much as canterlot but..." She said trailing off.

"But..." He repeated.

"But... I don't belong in the royal family..." She said with a sigh. The two knew very little that the others were...'overhearing by accident' the conversation.

"Why not? I think you'd make a fine ruler. Plus... you can't change your blood line." He said with a smile.

"Thank you for the kind words but... i never really was meant for ruling... I mean it's not that i don't want to continue the family tradition but... i'm just not meant to rule... my father has been missing for most of my life..." She replied.

"Missing? I thought that..." He said.

"I'm young but i'm not stupid... he was an alicorn but he hid his wings and re-did his size... He also hid my wings until i was seen with the true leadership of royalty... I'm not stopping until my family is re-united." She said with a determinate voice.

"How come your mother didn't know?" He asked.

"While my mother is curious... she tends to not think of the other possibilities that others may have... i know she's felt his presence near... i have too but she ignores the fact since she thinks he's well...dead. But i on the other hoof am more like my father... at least it's what i've been told. Still can't believe she thinks that i really will go back to canterlot." She replied with a smirk.

"She misses you lots Twilight... Everypony does... Your sister-in-law tends to think she sees you... well when you suddenly went *poof* for two years... you can tell me why you don't really want to go back you know?" He said with a smile. Twilight gave a sigh and looked up at him.

"Okay... Ever since i was a filly... i was called names like 'weakling'... I got so sick of it... even getting called that from my enemies... they just... stayed in my head for so long... eventually i ended up here... but some how i felt...connected to this place..." She explained.

"What do you mean by that?"He asked.

"When i first arrived here... i felt like i already knew this place... Like i've lived here all my life and... i knew what to do and how... I love this place like home... because to me...it IS home... no matter what others say... I feel...connected in a way..." She explained. She stared at the ceiling with a smile. She sighed in a happy way. She went into a deep though for two or three minuets. Flash thought she looked cute when she smiled. Everything was just so...peaceful when things were like this... He couldn't explain it but she just seemed to...sparkle when she smiled... her eyes did.

"Hey Twilight?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Flash?" She replied with a smile.

"Your brother tells me that you fight pretty well... Is that true?" He asked eager to know.

"I didn't even give it my all and he found it a challenge...why?" She replied.

"Well... at the empire he is the toughest around. Him being beaten just seems well..." He started.

"Impossible?" Twilight filled in.

"Yeah... Thing is he just doesn't seem well... what he acts like back there... there he takes charge of everything. Back in canterlot when he's with you he just seems...loose... you know?" He explained.

"Yes...Shining and me are very close...only argued once but he was under a spell so... technically it doesn't count. But he just hasn't gone through what he needs to become better..." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. Shining was confused himself. along with the others who were watching the entire thing.

"Well... he was trained by a teacher... While i was trained by the mistakes... get it?"

"I'm not really following...care to explain a little bit more?" He asked and replied.

"Okay...he didn't go through what i did. I was self learning... He was just copying from someone who already knew. I was sent through MUCH more pain than he was. While he was just doing simple things like tripping... I was practically bleeding... Get it now?" She re-explained.

"Yes i do but still... Can't help but think i'm just not secure enough with my weapon." He said looking down at the floor.

"You'll learn... i'm sure. My brother is great... but still lacks strength in three places." She comforted.

"Where? I think he's just the best i've seen." He said smirking.

"He needs physical strength which he grows. But he must fight with his mind. Thinking of every move and he must also fight with his heart. meaning every move and just going with his weapon." She explained.

"Never thought i'd hear it from a girl..." She said with a laugh. They both sent into a fit of giggles after some time of silence.

"It's amazing how far i've come... i find nature so nice to be around... Must be what Fluttershy feels when she's with her animals back in ponyville..." She said after they calmed down from the giggles.

"Yeah... Though... I never thought that it would mean so much to somepony."

"I know... if ponies just started to learn that to get to the best things you have to pass the worst... Boy did i learn that." She said with some giggles.

"Yes well... let's go find the others... Bet you they are already panicking." Flash said helping Twilight up.

"Trust me... i think they'll be fine... I think i forgot one basket of grapes mind getting them for me please?" She asked. Flash nodded and went off. Twilight sighed and opened the door that led from the kitchen to the bedrooms. Everypony watching fell down.

"Ouch." Said Luna rubbing her head.

"Yep... Nothing's changed... Seriously guys you should think next time you do something like this. Come on... i'll show you lot to your rooms." Twilight sighed with a giggle. The others followed Twilight to their rooms. Celestia's room was the last one. But just as Twilight but was about to leave...

"Twilight..." Said Celestia

"Yes...mother?" She replied... really not wanting to talk to her mother.

"Do you... Do you really think your father is alive?" She asked.

"Of course mom... i KNOW he's alive... He's just...hidden." Twilight replied with a sigh.

"Why would he do this?We got married had a child on my second he left... we'd all just assume the worst... It was weird having another child without him there..." Celestia asked.

"Mom... i WILL find him and bring him home...'Till then get some rest. You lot leave in the morning." Celestia just sighed knowing it was almost impossible to change her daughters mind. Twilight then left for her room. She flopped on the bed sighing to herself... It had been a VERY long day. 'I bet the next one is going to seem even longer...Until then...' Twilight thought getting in bed. Soon she was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The ponies woke up in the morning...okay TWILIGHT woke up early in the morning... She woke up to find something on her head... yes her head. It was Her pet/friend Lilac... **[ DUH ]**. Lilac looked hurt though. Twilight got up to go and see if she as alright... she was hurt

"Oh my Celestia. Lilac how did you do that?" Exclaimed Twilight grabbing her medical things to help out lilac. Soon after some time Twilight had helped Lilac and the bird had acted out what had happened. Lilac then pulled a small scroll out from under her wing and handed it to Twilight. Twilight began to read it. The scroll was a map. She then walked over and grabbed some pins and pinned down some of them down onto the paper. When she finished she had a grin on her face. She then put the paper down and went off... She had some things to do...

FlashSentuary had just woken up. With a yawn he lazily got up. Soon he was going outside. 'Don't really feel like eating now...' He thought in his head. When he got outside he heard noise... It sounded like...Twilight? What was she doing up as early as he normally did? Then again she was a mare FULL of surprises. He followed the noise and soon found Twilight... Doing what you ask? She was practicing her fighting...skills? Okay this was weird...a girl who could fight? Just gonna have to live with it then.

Twilight was swinging her sword trying to practice. She then pressed a button and took a step back. Suddenly a course came up...say what now? Twilight had set up a training course for when she felt like training. It's how she spent most of her time when she was bored. But now it was like the worlds easiest thing that she could do. Twilight eagerly got to the starting point. Right now Flash was curious as to how she would pass that was even MORE complicated than the one back in canterlot.

"Hey." Whispered a voice that made Flash jump. It was Celestia and her parents.

"Oh hello... Just watching Twilight...I have no idea how she's going to pass...that." He explained.

"You'll be surprised with what she can do." Said Luccenta with a giggle. They all turned back to Twilight. She was already running towards to the first bit of training. She was running towards the traps. Jumping running and hopping she was able to get past all of them. She sped up controlling her breaths as she went forwards to the next challenge. Next she had to go past the guards. Twilight hid in the shadows for this. Passing all of them without being caught. She looked like an expert on this type of stuff. Each of the ponies watching were carefully studying the lavender pony. Wondering how she was going to pass the complex course. Twilight was soon running to the next piece of her training. This bit was partly set on mind and strength along with some moves she had surely learnt from her experiences in the wild heart forest. It was like traps but here she had to fight some shadows that randomly came up. She had created them with magic... **[Obviously]**. While they were throwing some complex moves Twilight beat them like she was eating a bit of cake. By this point she was tired but only a little bit. If she was like she use to be-a bookworm and not into sports- she would have stopped and given up. But to her that Twilight was dead. She was now just as active a Rainbow-Dash Pinkie Pie and applejack put together. Her last bit was to get past the commander of the shadows... Or in her case... The king of the shadows she had attacked. She wasn't ready to give up. In her eyes...she was determine to get past this guy... or pure determination. She didn't care if he was King Sombra or even Nightmare moon... In fact... she wouldn't care if the guy was able to control her magic. She was just determine to get past the thing. They all then noticed something dangling from Twilight neck. It was a...necklace? Okay... Twilight sparkle? Wearing a necklace? Yes...she was wearing a necklace. It was held by some strong string. It was an amethyst diamond carved in a heart shape. It was sparkling. They then saw Twilight standing up tall. Her eyes strangely flashed from lavender to rainbow to lavender again. She then stood her ground ready for an attack. The shadow took the first strike. Twilight just stepped aside and let it fail. The shadow kept on striking. When it was most unexpected Twilight took a strike. It was a fast one but very effective. The creature fell to the ground but got up. It striked and she faked it got her and she fell tot he floor. Celestia thought it was real but before she started to scream Twilight shot up with her wings and striked the shadow making him fall to the ground and vanished. Twilight landed and smiled. She then all of a sudden she started to run. She was smiling. On her way she started to...sing?

 _There's always gonna be some canyon in the way,_

 _There's always gonna be a river i cannot cross,_

 _Somewhere along this path that's chosen me,_

 _I know i'm gonna fall, feel lost, feel weak,_

 _But where-ever it leads..._

 _No-one said this would be easy,_

 _But i know you're by my side, when the impossible rises up,_

 _we will travel this life, when ever we can,_

 _No matter how lost, no matter how long,_

 _we will leave our hoofprints behind,_

 _and carry on, yes carry on,_

 _Some will say the journeys just too hard,_

 _Somewhere between here and the other side,_

 _There will be fear and doubt in our deep dark minds,_

 _But we will survive..._

Twilight stopped there. Her voice was as sweet as the melody in a lullaby. It was calming and relaxing and full of hope. She really looked happy here... but Celestia also really wanted to have her daughter near her. Twilight by now was surrounded by animals. She truly looked beautiful. But they soon all ran away being scared of something. Suddenly a random pony jumped down from the trees. He was grinning like crazy...litterally.

"Great...i've found you...how about you give me what has always been mine?" He started panting. It was wild.

"This. isn't. YOURS... Now leave me alone..." Twilight responded with a shout.

"It SHOULD have been mine... I got here first. I should have got that NOT YOU." Wild exclaimed.

"Leave...me...alone..." Twilight muttered.

"Or what huh? You'll get your crush to save you?" He spat.

"What did my family EVER do to yours?" Twilight shouted.

"They have the crown. The one that was always OURS."

"But it was NEVER yours. Don't you think it's time to just forget and move onto the future?"

"NEVER." He replied.

"Then leave me alone...please." Twilight asked under her breath.

"Fine...i'll leave...only if you tell me who your crush is..." He threatened.

"When i'm dead... now if you don't leave... i will..." She spat back. He snorted at her and left. Twilight made sure that the necklace was still with her. Luckily it still was still there. The thing meant EVERYTHING to Twilight right now. She wasn't up to loosing this. While she was thinking the other all went back to the tree house. They had just got there when Twilight -literally- swung by.

"Hi Twilight... we were just about to get going... since i know how you're just as stubborn as your father use to be when he gets his mind set on something..." Celestia said.

"Oh yes... i'll be going with you lot...i have a pony to visit..." She said chuckling. They each stared at her in a confused way.

"Right...should we get going? Shining and Cadence are already here..." Celestia muttered under her breath loudly. Twilight sighed and with a flash of her horn Twilight and the others were at Canterlot castle.

"Perfect... I seriously need to get what i'm meant to do over with... i shall see you later mother..." Twilight dismissed herself and flashed away. She suddenly re-appeared just outside the Everfree forest. What was she doing here you ask? She had been led here through her search of her father...yes...the everfree... She started to walk into the strange forest. It was a weird forest. Sent you chills up your spine if you even stepped into it. Twilight was ready for anything. Hell even if Sombra was there she WOULD be ready. She trotted further into the forest. She felt like she was being watched. By who? No idea... but at least she knew she was being watched and she sensed that somepony was moving around her and fast. She started to pick up the pace. She KNEW she was being watched. Twilight could sense it. She stopped all of a sudden... somepony was moving near to her... It was like she could feel the ponies' breath near by. She all of a sudden grabbed her bow and an arrow and turned and pointed her arrow at a pony behind her. He was an alicorn. With a VERY dark purple coat along with blue eyes and blue mane darker than Twilights' brother. His cutie mark was a shield with a sun holding an arrow in it.

"Perfect... a kid comes in here for what?" He said all of a sudden.

"Why in the great name of my mother would ponies STILL call me a kid? I mean...seriously... It gets annoying." Twilight sighed VERY annoyed that ponies STILL call her 'kid'.

"Face it kid...You are kid... now what are YOU doing in this forest on your own? You could get hurt you know." The alicorn asked.

"Just...Going around...who am I kidding! My MOTHER wants me to become the next true ruler of all of Equestria,when I prefer NOT to take my mothers steps... I want to find my father... I never got to meet him and I'd like to..." Twilight replied putting away her stuff.

"Wait... Your a PRINCESS and you DONT want to rule a kingdom that might have been passed down in your family?" The alicorn exclaimed.

"More or less... My older brother is married to the princess of love and is ruling the Crystal empire, leaving ME to rule this HUGE place!" She excalimed.

"Really? So... Why ARE you here? I never though a princess like you would be able to live in this place... As in survive." He said with a smirk.

"I'm only here to find my father... I never knew him..." Twilight said looking at the dark ground.

"Who's your mother? He must have been pretty great to have married a princess." The alicorn asked.

"Name? Oh Princess Celestia, goddess of the sun, and daughter of princess Luccenta." Twilight replied. The alicorns eye then wided, realizing she the CELESTIAS daughter.

"Celestia? So... Shes been here all this time?!" He asked.

"Yeup...That's mom for ya." Twilight replied.

"I know your mother then." he said, " she probably must have moved on..." He added, so low that twilight didn't hear.

"Really? Do you want to see her then? Oh this is great!... I really should get back before she thinks I've gone back to the forest..." Twilight said with a chuckle. The alicorn chuckled with her, and with a flash... They were gone...

The two then suddenly appeared in the castle... Throne room... Sitting there was Celestia doing some papers with her mother, Luccenta, next to her. Celestia then looked up to see her daughter.

"Twilight! There she is! I've been worried! Were in Equestria have you been?!" Celestia exclaimed, running to her daughter.

"Hi mom... Just been... Doing things..." Twilight replied, not wanting to tell her mother that she was looking for her father.

"I know you've been..." She trailed off when she saw the alicorn smiling.

"Hello Celestia..." He said with a smile. Celestia ran and gave him a hug. She was almost in tears.

"Where have you been?! I've missed you so much MagicStar!" She exclaimed. The so called 'MagicStar' hugged her back.

"Just been... Somewhere..." MagicStar replied with a smile.

"This is getting very...very awkward..." Twilight said with Luccenta nodding in agreement.

"Twilight... This is your father Magicstar!... As you know." Celestia represented.

"So I did find him..." Twilight said under her breath. She then ran to MagicStar and gave him a hug, going into tears. Her 'father' accepted her hug and hugged her back.

"I'm glad this family finally got together again." Luccenta said awkwardly.

"I know grandma... OH MY GOSH we should tell Shining. Oh this is going to be great." Exclaimed Twilight. She gave a light 'eek'. Twilight then ran to find Shining armour leaving the parents to giggle a little.

"One way of meeting her... interesting..." MagicStar stated with a light chuckle. Celestia giggled a little.

"You should have seen her before then. a real bookworm..." Celestia stated.

"Like her mother." He stated. Celestia gave a light punch on his front left leg. She gave a playful glare at him and he chuckled. Just then Twilight dragged Shining armour through the door with Cadence chuckling. Shining kept on rolling his eyes.

"Come on! You seriously have to see this!" Twilight kept on saying.

"Mares... Fine Twily what is it?" He stated finally giving in.

"Hey there sport" Said a voice he knew.

"Dad?" He said turning his head and seeing his father.

"First I find out my husband is royal blood... next I find out his father is an alicorn? Really what's next?" Cadence said seeing her husband hugging his father.

"How've you been sport?" He asked Shining armour.

"Putting up with mom Twilight and my wife... which reminds me... Cadence come here please." He replied called Cadence who went to him.

"Hello. I'm Princess mi armoria cadenza... But ponies call me Cadence." She introduced.

"Hello there Cadence. My name is MagicStar... nice to know my son has a nice mare to keep him strate... You picked out a great one kit." He replied introducing himself and whispering the last bit to Shining armour. He blushed a little at the last comment.

"Hey has anypony seen Twilight?" Luccenta asked.

"She was right here a second ago... She must be in the gardens... you know how much she loves the wildlife now" Cadence replied.

"I don't know... I just have a feeling about something..." Celestia said. But they went anyways. They ended looking around the entire castle... and still no Twilight.

"Still nothing..." Cadence said when they joined again.

"I knew it. She went back to that... forest. Why wont she just accept the fact **she's** the next ruler?" Celestia asked.

"Maybe we should go see her. I know by that age they tend to want to be independent." MagicStar stated.

"I know where we can start." Luccenta stated with her horn glowing a bright orange. With a flash they all disappeared. They all soon re-appeared in a tree house... very familiar to everypony but MagicStar... yes he had no idea where he was.

"Okay Let's split up..." Shining said before he stopped. They all looked confused.

"What's wrong Shiney?" Cadence asked.

"Shh... listen... follow that voice..." He said before he started to walk. Soon enough they ended up and found a familiar purple alicorn singing... really?

 _Everywhere I go, I hear the echo of a road that keep rising,_

 _On the horizon, yeah,_

 _Walking down the street, I feel the energy,_

 _that the world is demanding, the spaceship is landing,_

 _Now there's no turning back, no there's no turning back,_

 _I don't see red lights, I just see go,_

 _I do stop signs, I don't hear no,_

 _Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly,_

 _There's no turning back now,_

 _It's win or you die..._

Yes... it was Twilight... Twilight Sparkle... PRINCESS Twilight Sparkle. She looked happy from what they all saw, and had a smileon her face. She was wearing her bow and arrows again. Where those things were put... nopony knew. Suddenly a tree startedto fall. Nopony knew why but... TWILIGHT WAS IN THE WAY! Just as Celestia was about to scream, the ponies saw Twilight getting up and... Pushing the tree back in its place?! How was that possible?! SHE WASN'T EVEN USING MAGIC! Twilight then had used a spell to stabalise the tree. She went back to playing with the critters around her. Just then Luccenta noticed her necklace glowing. She wasn't the only one though. Celestia saw this as well. By now Twilight was humming a tune that nopony reconised... nopony but Celestia and LuccentaSuddenly Twilight left the place and went high up into the trees. They all followed her and ended up in the same treehouse they stayed in when they first found out Twilight had stayed there all of that time for two years. When she came back out of the house she had two baskets. From what it looked like she must have been going to get some things for her house. They saw her chuckling to herself.

" Does she know we're here?" Luccenta asked.

"Yes i know grandma... you can come out now." Twilight said all of a sudden. The group groaned much to her amuzment. They'd just come out when she jumped down and flew to where they were. It was very sudden... MagicStar had no idea as to what was happening much to his amusement.

"How come you've come back here Twily?" Shining armour asked.

"Because I belong here." She replied softly.

"You belong back at home Twilight." Cadence said jumping into the conversation. This angered Twilight a little.

"I don't belong there. I belong here where I know i'm happy." She told them.

"You belong back in Canterlot Twilight. Where your friends are and where we are." Celestia told her.

"No..." She said.

"Excuse me?" Celestia asked not believing what her daughter had said.

"No. I belong here. Where i'm happy and I don't need to be the perfect little princess ponies would expect me to be." She exclaimed.

"Twilight sparkle you will go back with us to canterlot." Her mother demanded.

"Your mother has a point Twilight. You belong in canterlot and you where destainted to become a princess. It was meant to happen." Her father reasoned.

"Oh just perfect. My entire family is against me now. I'm _**NOT**_ going back to that place. I'm happy here. Just being the guardian of this place and being _**ME**." She _ stated firmly. Not caring in the world if it was her mother and family she was talking to.

"Twilight... Please come home... We missed you... Even if it was only for a few mints we sill missed you..." Luccenta asked.

"I belong here.. And no where else..." She said firmly.

* * *

They all gasped. Those words that came from Twilights' mouth hurt every single one of them. Mostly Celestia and MagicStar. It stung like a hundred bees. Lilac came and sat on Twilights' shoulder and whispered... or tweeted something in her ear. She sighed.

"It's late... you all might want to stay with me for tonight. It'll be very late when you lot get going out home." She said. With that said she beckoned them to come with her back to the treehouse. When they did arrive they found nothing had changed... and MagicStar was stunned how his daughter had achieved this so well. Each of them were assigned to their own rooms with the married in the same room. Once everypony was in their own rooms Twilight left a note and went out... only to be followed by her two parents who read the note first and put it back down...

Twilight was trotting through the forest... like always. She just found it so peaceful... unlike Canterlot streets it was calm... while in the capital it was noisy and full of snobbish noble ponies. The only one who she knew who respected ones who where in high society was FancyPants. She took a deep breath and just kept on trotting... until she heard a scream. This scream was one she didn't recognize so much and the pony who was first in her head to make a pony do such a scream was... Wild. Out of instinct she ran towards the scream. Out of nature of every GOOD pony she kept on running until she reached it. Just as she suspected... She was at Wilds treehouse. She crept up to the... 'window'. Not that they had any type of glass... it was just a hole with curtains blocking the view... But they were opened. This was strange... **_very_** strange.

 _ **Twilights' POV:**_

 _This w_ as very strange... normally he wouldn't leave it open. The curtains would be closed... 'it's a trap' I thought. I smirked.

"Well going Wild... well going. But I'm no fool..." I muttered under my breath. I steadily made my way to the other side of the treehouse... where I _**knew**_ there wasn't a trap. I found a window and come through it entering the tree house. I ended up in the living room... just where wild was. I gasped at the sight. In front of Wild was a young colt. He looked scared... I saw it in his eyes. Wild looked at me like a lunatic... not that he wasn't.

"Well here's my future wife... how are you doing dear?" He asked me in a crazy voice with is eyes twitching.

"Oh keep on dreaming. Hey... who's this?" I asked trying not to assume the worst.

"Help me... " I heard him mutter with tears starting to stream from his eyes. I felt sorry for the young colt and enraged at Wild even though I didn't show it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my necklace glow a bright purple. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming to him for doing something to a young colt. In stead... I smiled and slowly walked over to the colt. Once I got a good look at him I saw that he had a comfortable red for his eyes and was a Pegasus. He had an orange coat and a Fire red and yellow main and tail. Wild growled at me but I kept on going to the young colt. He was shaking when I came to him. He must have been scared because he sheltered himself from me. I softened my eyes and smiled. I walked up to him a little more avoiding the growls and glares that threatened me that Wild shot me. I kept on going. Soon I came to a stop and lowed myself to the young colts' size.

"Hello..." I spoke to him in the softest voice I could find within me. He's still shaking. I sighed, "Hey... it's okay... I wont hurt you." This must have helped him because his shaking started to fade and he looked at me.

"I want my mommy..." He said starting to go into tears.

"Don't worry... Can you tell me your name?" I asked him with a smile.

"G-Golden S-Streak..." He shuttered.

"It's nice to meet you Golden Streak. My name is Twilight Sparkle but you can call me Twilight" I introduced with a smile and a happier tone.

"Please help me... he's scaring me..." He whispered to me hiding next to me. I giggled for a second and put my wing around him.

"Wild? Oh he wont hurt you while I'm around... I promise" I assured him.

"He wont? How do you know?" Golden Streak asked me hiding under my wing after hearing the growl Wild sent us. I rolled my eyes.

"Because he just can't. It's against the Forests' rule to hurt its' protector." I replied softly with a giggle as a bright light shone around us and with a bright light... we were gone...

 _ **NO-ONES' POV**_

The parents saw that their child and the young colt had vanished. Just then Celestia froze making her husband had to teleport them the tree house. Celestia stayed frozen until she heard Twilights' voice. Celestia then just ran to her room. It was time to lower the sun and to let her sister raise the moon. She had sent a letter to her sister saying she had some things that needed to be taken care of... and that thing was Twilight. Soon after lowering the moon she trotted to her room where MagicStar was waiting for her.

"Hello honey... how are you?" He asked giving a comfortable smile. With a sigh she replied.

"Tired... very tired..." She replied to him. He chuckled and walked over to her giving her a hug.

"Don't worry... she'll come over to her senses... But what did he mean when she said 'It's against the Forests' rule to hurt its' protector'?" He asked not knowing what his daughter meant. Celestia sighed.

"Hopefully she'll tell us some time soon... honestly I wouldn't care if the forest was one fire I just want Twilight to come home..." Celestia stated getting into the covers. Soon she was joined by MagicStar who was just as worried about their daughters' safety. The two sighed and soon fell asleep...

* * *

Early in the morning Twilight woke up with the sun shining on her face. Being use to her home she got up and went to the kitchen. Soon she started to wonder off into a random daydream. She'd got so lost of time that she didn't notice her father walk in, he soon then hid behind something. Once she had woken up, she cracked is a sly smile. Grabbing another apple and eating it she swung herself out the tree house... And followed by a pony who hasn't been in her life...

Swinging from tree to tree, Twilight was able to find her way using all her knowledge of the forest she officially called home. Her father, who had currently had a hard time following his daughter, had just been able to not get caught in Twilights' vision.

'She's a natural at this stuff... i wonder how she learnt it...' He thought. Soon she had come to a stop, much to MagicStars' relief. They had stopped at Twilights training ground. To the father she had never looked so happy... taking out the bit where he wasn't in her life for most of it anyways. Twilight then activated her up-graded training course. This time it was a double. With a smile she took a deep breath.

"FLASH! TRAINING TIME!" She shouted all of a sudden. Then an orange Pegasus then appeared. He had an orange coat and a blue mane and tail. His eyes where also blue and he had a shield for a cutie mark. He smiled at Twilight and swung over to her... literally.

"Morning Twi! Just woke up huh?" He teased. She just rolled her eyes at the stallion.

"Oh ha...ha. At least i'm not late slowpoke. " She teased back. Flash just rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever... Can we get onto training? I've got some swinging to do soon." He asked. Twilight sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Training course is double today... so we both gotta work together on this one." Twilight explained.

"alright. So are you using enchanted stuff or...?" He asked getting out his own enchanted bow and arrows. Twilight cast a spell reveling her sword. She smirked.

"Ladies first." She teased.

"Oh no I insist..." Flash teased back. She rolled her eyes and so both went to the starting line. Eyeing each other they both then raced into the course giving each other the knowing smirk. Soon the two where working together to get past anything. Dodging and fighting anything coming their way. MagicStar watched in amazement, as they both worked their way around and through the course. The pair quickly found themselves at the finish line within two minuets. The two then checked their time, and holy Celestia is was just under two minuet, it was 1.59 minuets.

"One second more and then we wouldn't have broken our record." Twilight stated.

"Well, we did break it though, great job." Flash congratulated.

"Hey, you've improved since we both met, It's only been about three days or so." Twilight said.

"With you as a teacher, i was bound to improve." He complemented.

"Thanks..." She muttered only just with a smile.

"Okay, what's wrong. I know something's wrong so tell me." Flash said knowing that something was wrong.

"Parents... Again..." Twilight muttered. Flash sighed.

"Again huh? No worries, they've gotta get off ya' tail soon." He told her.

"That's the thing though, they want ME to rule and i don't want to." Twilight complained.

"Oh yeah, i almost forgot that you're a princess... huh." He remembered. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Yeah they keep on telling me 'you gotta become princess' then she goes rambling on about how it's family tradition and how it's a family crown and a family thing! It's so annoying!" Twilight exclaimed.

"They just think it's best for you" Fash told her.

"I guess... But i just can't help but feel like they want to cage me in a place i don't want to be." Twilight explained.

"Listen, maybe they don't know you as well as they thought they did. You've changed, matured and let things loosen up a bit. And-lets face it Twilight- you're not the bookworm your mother and the others knew you as." Flash said, comforting her with a hug. Twilight hugged him back and giggled slightly.

"I guess... Okay." Twilight said.

"By the way, i heard you rescued a little colt yesterday night?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Yes, i took him home but wow... I've never seen a colt so scared in my life." Twilight said.

"Aww! Does mommy Twilight need some time with her baby?" Flash teased. Twilight, jokingly, stuck her toung out.

"Oh ha ha ha ha... ha. Very funny Flash. Like i'd EVER become a mother." Twilight said.

"Well... if you did, you'd at least be a very good one." Flash complimented

"Thanks... I should go now, mom and dad are probably wondering where i am." Twilight said, excusing herself.

"Bye!" Flash replied as Twilight swung away. He sighed, he knew if things like these kept going, then he's be all over the place since he was the only pony in the forest Twilight could rely on... and he's NOT loony, that's for sure. However little did he know that a set of eyes were watching him, eyes that have not been in Twilight's life for too long.

 **-time skip-**

Twilight had just arrived at her tree house. With a sigh, she quickly went to check on her pet bird, who was happily snoozing away. Twilight chuckled at how cute her friend was. Fluttershy loved pets. Weather it was a bee or a bear, she loved them all and had quite a talent in taming them. Honestly, she was fine with her own pet bird being herself. Lilac was like a little sister to her, not to mention one of her own friends. She was happy with her life style too. The fact that she was an open spirit that nopony could tame was a great feeling.

At the same time however, it gets a little... Fierce. Why, you'd ask? Because of the danger, how others seem to think that you're a wild beast and not a pony, so they try to perfect you. And how many times she's risked her life in the sort two years that she'd been there.

She had a promise to keep however. One that meant risking her life for the forest. And breaking this promise brought no honor it self, in fact, it brought shame. She knew very well how important this forest was, even though no pony knew it and very little ponies cared. Screw that she was the only pony who cared.

Or seemed like it anyways. She knew, and hell did she know... there where other protectors out there. Others who care about the forests that seem very dangerous, but aren't. Things seem dangerous, when... they're not. Other ponies just need to take that one step forwards, to see it.

To her a forest was like...applejack's orchard. She cared for it just like she did. She grew the trees until they where strong enough to take care of themselves. She had the plants to make medicine if needed.

But the ONE thing she absolutely LOVED was the fact that she could simply be herself without other ponies being there to judge her.

Back in Canterlot she couldn't be herself. Ponies would probably think she's gone wild or gone crazy in a way. They'd say that she shouldn't act like it- she was a princess. 'Let the stallion be protective' some ponies would say. She hated it when ponies said that mares couldn't be the protector. So what is she wasn't a stallion? She had every right to be herself. Ponies shouldn't judge- but she didn't care.

If she couldn't be herself there- then clearly it wasn't her home. Home is where she felt comfortable being herself. Where she knew others wouldn't judge her.

Back in Canterlot, she was too pressured, on like in this forest she was calm and she didn't need to worry about anything.

Survival wasn't a problem. Nor was health- you could tell she was healthy. More so than some ponies who had to rely on quite a lot of things. She had faith in herself that she could live here. She knew she could because she had been here for just over 2 years- which most wouldn't think was possible. When in reality, it was as easy as 1,2 and 3.

'But...' she thought, 'some just need that extra push to get there...' It was quite obvious that her family wasn't that happy with how she was living- but like she thought earlier... she couldn't care less as to what they thought about her life, after all... who are they to judge?

* * *

 **Yes it's out! I'm gonna regret working on 3 stories at the same time- but what the heck. Life is too short, if you're gonna regret something, better to regret something you did than didn't do right?**


	5. Chapter 5

As the day progressed, Twilight and Lilac went to their daily duties, with Twilight setting off to see the forest. How it was doing, any sign of trouble or problems. And with Lilac checking the other animals from squirrel to bear, watching out for them like a true protector.

The others did come along. Celestia went with her daughter just like the others did. Lilac come along with her too. Together the small pair went out into the big forest and started their day.

It fascinated Cadence how much Twilight seemed to care about this forest. She didn't know what bond she and the forest had, but she could tell that it was a bond and quite a strong one.

Twilight was a real swinger when it came to the vines. Her balance was perfect and so was her timing. Lilac was a fast flyer naturally- so she was perfect when it came to catching up with her owner/best friend.

The family went on with the day. Trying out the things that Twilight would naturally do though out the day. They found it quite exhausting, but Twilight had so much energy that they started to feel as if she had eaten something that made her really fast.

They stopped for a little while but Twilight was set and swinging once again.

The others hurriedly swung after her. Except for anypony with wings, who flew after her. Vine by vine, Twilight quickly swung through the green forest.

Her muscles were very useful as they could now hold onto her own body weight. With all the exercise she had on a daily basis in the forest, her muscles had grown so they could adapt to her schedule- not like she needed one.

She started to slow down suddenly. She heard something.

 ** _*snap*_**

a tree fell.

She stopped. She felt a head ache occur. 'Something's not right.' She landed near the fallen tree. Not too near but not too far at the same time.

'Wild' she thought. It had to be him. But... why harm the forest? If he claims that it should have been him as the forest protector... why harm it?

No. Something REALLY wasn't right. He wouldn't harm it. Then who would? She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a roar. The others had arrived just behind her. They were all panting, not being use to all that exercise and most of all, they where wondering how somepony as fragile as Twilight could survive in this.

But she was NOT fragile. She knew what they where thinking. But right now she didn't have time to think about those things.

 ***Roar***

There it was. a Wild manticore. That's what it was. It was angry over something. She felt it. She came closer to it.

Celestia was panicking. 'What in the name of the sun is she doing?' She stressed. Celesta then started walking to Twilight only to find her turn around and glaring at her. With her stare saying 'you move a step and i'll attack' she took some steps back. Twilight nodded and turned her attention back to the wild and untamed manticore.

It was angry. Something (or somepony) had disturbed it. Instead of attacking it she whistled- wait, what?

She got the manticor's attention. It looked puzzled at her. But she just smiled and petted it. Everypony looked puzzled at her. Not even _FLUTTERSHY_ knew what she was going to do **(yes the mane six were also there...)**. Twilight -however- just kept on doing what she was doing at that moment. Petting an untamed manticore.

When the others thought she wasn't crazy enough- she decided to hug it. Instead of attacking her... it decided to snuggle into her for more comfort.

"There there... it's okay. I promise no pony is going to hurt you. I'm right here now..." She said softly.

"I think she's starting to go crazy..." Shining Armour whispered to Cadence. Cadence only nodded slightly thinking that this defiantly wasn't the foal who she use to foal sit.

"Now... why don't you go home and i'll be sure to take care of that little tree- okay?" Twilight spoke softly to it. It nodded and left her. It turned back and she smiled softly. Then it went back onto it's own way home.

Out of the blue- Five blurs came. Five blurs... five ponies... five protectors. No pony knew them... no pony but Twilight that is.

"Whoa... who are they?" Rainbow-Dash asked in awe as she saw those five blurs speed past them leaving wind blowing in their wake.

"Just some friends of mine..." Twilight told her smirking. Rainbow-Dash stared at Twilight for a small while.

"But... they're so fast... and you can just barely use your wings..." Rainbow Complained. Twilight- However- just giggled.

"Oh she's fast alright. But apparently she doesn't use her wings much." Said a voice. They all turned around to find a brown pegasus, with a smooth light pink mane and tail and blue eyes. Her CutieMark being a trap in the trees, "the name's Trap." Trap added.

"Is she seriously? 'Cuz I've seen her fly and she can't even get her balance right." Rainbow-Dash stated. Trap giggled.

"She can keep up with the squad so she's fine." Trap then noticed the fallen tree and looked at Twilight.

"Wild Manticore." She simply said. Trap nodded with an 'ahhhh'

"Need help lifting it? I'm sure nopony would mind. It is a duty to protect The Wild Heart forest and duty comes before daily matters." Trap asked.

"I hope you don't mind. But we need the entire team for this thing." Twilight replied. Trap whistled.

Before they knew it- four ponies were there. Some were pegasi and others were alicorns. Which wasn't normal since alicorns were seen to be quite rare.

"Trap? What's up?" Said an alicorns colt with a red mane and tail and a cutiemark of a red mist that looked like it had a heart inside it.

"Look to your left" said the brown pegasus. She did so and gasped.

"Somepony must have woken sweetheart again. Oh my- who would do such a thing?" Said another Pegasus with a turquoise coat and a sweet baby pink mane and tail and a cutiemark with a butterfly on a wild flower. Her voice was gentle and worries- like Fluttershy's but just high enough to notice it's not Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt on your little meeting, but who are you?" Cadence asked, curious.

"Well- as you know I'm Trap. The Pegasus with the turquoise coat is Sweetie." Trap said.

"Hi!" Sweetie said with a welcoming and shy smile.

"This is Freedom." Trap said pointing to a colt alicorn with a sky blue coat and a white mane and tail of which also had a streak of sky blue in it and a cutiemark of a red heart with wings. **(Don't judge okay? I'm running out of OC cutiemarks :P).**

"Hi- doing alright?" He asked with a smile.

"This alicorn here is called Illution." Trap said pointing to a blue pony with a red mane and tail and a cutiemark of a red mist that looked like it had a heart inside it. **(he's called illusion for a reason- you think something's there- but it's not.).**

"Hi everypony." Illusion smiled.

"Last but not least Defense."

"Heya." Said another pegusas Colt with a pure white coat and a lush green mane and tail and a cutie mark of a shield with a tree **(Lol- too many trees... :P)**.

"Three alicorns and three Pegasus- Nice" Rainbow-Dash said.

"I love our team." Twilight giggled as she high hoofed **(?)** Trap.

"No kidding." Sweetie said with a giggle.

"So... shall we lift this thing?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"SO IN." The rest of the team shouted in union. Freedom went off to get some- right after excusing himself. While he was off the rest of the team was busy clearing the place and making sure any animals were clear off so they wouldn't get hurt. The royals and elements watched in curiosity. But Celestia found it quite a strange sight. She found it very rare when two six ponies who seemed to not be the types of ponies who would be here- in fact were. She knew not to judge by somepony's looks but this was infact a very strange sight. Yet she smiled at how well they all seemed to work together- in harmony.

Freedom had turned with some very **(VERY)** think rope.

"Well ain't that some very might strong rope yer have there." applejack whistled. Sweetie giggled.

"Of course it's thick. If it wasn't then we wouldn't be able to lift the tree. It's important that it gets lifted- or the forest wouldn't be a whole." Said the pony with the turquoise coat.

"No offence- but are you sure you can lift that on your own? It's one big tree and six ponies... Well... just don't seem enough..." Shining Armour asked.

"Shining... don't worry. It's not like we're going to war." Twilight said rolling her eyes.

"But Twilight... "He sighed but got a glare that Twilight shot at him making him shut up before she began getting too angry. With a nod Twilight along with Freedom and Sweetie went a tied the rope and got ready to pull it up while Trap along with Illution and Defense went to check the clearing once more before getting ready to push it up.

"Everypony ready?" Freedom asked. With a 'Yeah' and some 'Let's do this **('s?)** Twilight along with Freedom and Sweetie started pulling the rope as Trap with Illusion and Defense began pushing the rope.

"Come on guys- pull!" Twilight shouted, pulling with all her strength.

"Pull! Let's go! Give it everything!" Trap shouted.

The six were slowly progressing much to their relief. Slowly the tree began to lift. Twilight, Freedom and Sweetie began to use their wing force to help them, by flapping their wings. With time, the tree was at tall as it was before the manticore attack.

Much to the others' surprise **(The Royals and Elements- A.K.A Twilight friends and family.)** the tree began to magically heal- Becoming a whole.

"Oh..." began Cadence.

"My" Continued Rarity.

"Sweet" Said Fluttershy

"Celestia" Finished Luna. Each of them couldn't believe their eyes.

"How? What? Since when?!" Shining Armour asked- really confused. Twilight giggled.

"Don't question it- just flow with it." She told him, with a smile.

"Uh- Twilight? We've sorta need to go... Now." Freedom warned her.

"Oh uh- Lilac!" She shouted. Lilac then came flying to her and landing on her shoulder, "Take them to my tree house. I've got to go... you know... to do the thing?" The bluebird nodded and started 'telling' them to come with her.

"What thing Twilight?" Shining Armour asked narrowing his eyes slightly. **(:P Don't be a** **butt Shining** **Armour**. **:P)**.

"Nothing Shining. Just some things- okay?" Twilight said beginning to flap her wings and lifting herself into the air.

"Don't you need to come with us?" Fluttershy asked just slightly hiding behind her mane. Twilight gave the Pegasus a warm smile.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy. But I have to go... It's important. But I promise I will be back. It's gonna be a few hours but i'll be back." She told her.

"No- If you go then i'm coming with you." Shining Armour said confidently **(protective Butt head to the rescue:P)**. Twilight groaned.

"Go ahead guys- I'll be there soon. Just gotta take care of somepony." She told the squad. They all nodded and left- apart from freedom who only just began to slightly hover.

"You sure you'll be fine Twi?" He asked her as she landed on the ground.

"Yes- Just tell him i'll be late due to... family matters. He'll understand." Twilight told him. With a nod he left off leaving a slight breeze in his wake. She sighed and smiled and then turned to her family, "why?" She suddenly asked.

"Why- what?" Shining Armour asked her.

"Why wont you let me go?" She asked him with a slightly colder tone.

"The real question is- 'why don't you come home?" Twilight growled at him but then she replied something that he wasn't expecting.

"This IS home." She told him. They all gasped.

"This is a forest and an inappropriate place for you to live in. Same for those other five but they don't matter to me." Shining Armour told her.

"Well they matter to ME. Shining Armour- I am warning you... don't judge a place before you truly know its secrets." Twilight told him before lifting off at a speed Rainbow-Dash would.

"What are you up to Twilight...?" He asked watching his little sister move away from them. With a smirk he began to run after her. His mother and father close behind while the other just wondered what they were doing but followed Lilac like Twilight asked.

Twilight was fast. VERY fast. She had defiantly improved- both in flying and physical strength. Even so- all three of them were able to keep up with her. When she came to a halt. She smiled.

"What is she up to?" Celestia asked the two.

"Something that our Twilight never did back then..." Shining Armour told them.

"Okay you guys come out. I see you Sweetie." She shouted.

"awww... I wasn't that bad at hiding this time..." She said coming out of her hiding spot.

"No you wasn't Sweetie- but I think Twilight is too good at this." Defense told her.

"I've had my practice..." Twilight said giggling.

"So- we going to our practice now then?" Freedom asked.

"You guys should've already gone. I told you to go." Twilight told them a little disappointed.

"We're a team Twilight- we do everything together. Nopony gets left behind. You know that." Illusion told her.

"Okay you guys- lesson learned. Let's go. We don't want to waist anymore-" Twilight stopped. She felt something- THEY felt something. Twilight's eyes widened.

Shining Armour, Celestia and MagicStar watched Twilight especially. Her every move **(stalkers :P)**. How she acted. Shining Armour noted mostly her body language **(No... just... no... :P)**. How she moved when she was tense or relaxed. Even then it looked like she was ready for anything. From the looks now she was suspicious of something.

"Don't tell me I was the only one?" Illusion asked.

"No... But like Twilight said we should be going. I don't think Swirly is going to be happy if we're later than we already are." Freedom said with a light chuckle.

"Really? I didn't know..." Twilight said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. The six lifted off- not too far from the ground though. The six them flew off in a direction which seemed completely random **(But nopony said that they didn't do it on purpose :P)**. Shining Armour along with his mother and father followed after them. Soon- after what felt like half a mile or so- they ended up in a destination.

"You know you're meant to be on time. Imagine you were going to begin a battle and you arrived late." Said a stern voice.

"But it was important- you've always told us to not ignore the forest when it needs our aid. So we did as what all protectors should- help even though our daily things wait." Said the voice of Twilight. The other voice sighed.

"Fine- just this once since you were doing your jobs. But I want perfection today. Call upon your swords and get in a line. It's team work today." Said the voice.

The three- Shining Armour and his two parents- came closer and soon recognized the pony- him and his beard.

"No way... It's StarSwirl." Celestia stated.

"I thought he was dead." Magic said.

"How is this possible?" Shining Armour asked.

The three decided to wait until they saw this was over- of course they didn't know that they'd be in for a small show. The six ponies called upon their swords- each handle of the weapon matched the colour of the pony using. Like Sweetie's handle was a turquoise colour and Illusions was blue.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five- and again." StarSwirl counted watching their move. The team worked in sync- none behind. That is before Some started to get behind. Soon- being the weakest- Sweetie fell.

"You alright Sweetie?" Illusion asked. Sweetie rubbed her head.

"Yes- thanks guys. I guess i'm not up to it huh?" She asked/ said with a light giggle.

"One fails- you all fail. This is why we should do this every once in a while." StarSwirl told them with a sigh- shaking his head. **(From Barbie and the three musketeers :P I like Barbie okay? don't judge... :P)**.

"We just have to keep trying- right? We shouldn't give up." Freedom asked.

"But I don't want you guys to loose just because of me..." Sweetie told him.

"No- StarSwirl is right. One fails- we all fail. We're a team and we work together. Nopony can stop us. No matter how strong the enemy is- we'll do it." Twilight told them. They all smiled and cheered. Starswirl smiled.

"You are all dismissed for today. This lesson might have been short but you've each earned it today. You did the right thing in leaving your training in exchange for the forest. I'm proud." He told them. With some 'thanks' and 'thank you's' they all went about their lives. Twilight went her way and as the family were about to follow her StarSwirl laughed, "Celestia- your daughter is quite the mini you sometimes my dear." The three came out of the hiding places.

"How did you know we were there StarSwirl?" She asked the old unicorn

"Well I do have my tricks." He admitted still laughing to himself.

"How is it possible you're still alive?" Shining Armour asked.

"Spells my good stallion. I created the vast amount of them but I did have my secrets." He replied with a smile.

"And how did you know Twilight was our daughter?" MagicStar asked slightly narrowing his eyes at the very old unicorn.

"I defiantly see the a younger Celestia in my student. She just like that- Celestia was. Very courageous and was always ready for a fight when I came to needing one. And of course- back then she was very smart for her age. The young princess I once knew- Is just like the one I now call my pupil." StarSwirl replied with a smile.

"Wait- What?" Shining Armour asked.

"Yes my young colt- Your mother was quite the mare when she was younger." StarSwirl told him laughing at the memory of Celestia being in Armour again.

"Yes yes- I know how I was then Starswirl. Don't forget- I wasn't the only pony back then." Celestia told him rolling her eyes.

"Yes- your father was just like her." The old unicorn told him with a smug smile.

"Not now StarSwirl... Not now..." MagicStar said.

"Those two made quite the pair. So do Twilight and Freedom- Now those two are interesting." She said holding onto his smug smile.

"What are saying Swirly?" MagicStar asked him.

"Oh nothing... absolutely nothing. But I will advise you though- and i'm being serious. Don't drive Twilight away. She's a very useful ally **(Pronounced** **allI :P)**.

"How are we driving her away?" Shining Armour asked.

"She's a very wild girl my good stallion. Her strength is unbeatable and she's a free willed pony. She's like... a bird. If you trap a bird- it will fight until its' last breath to be free once again." The old unicorn replied to the young guard/ prince.

"Wait- Twilight? Twilight Sparkle? My little sister? The bookworm?" Shining Armour asked wanting to burst out laughing.

"She's a lot better than you now though." StarSwirl told Shining Armour with a smirk.

"Twilight? She's a mare though..." Shining Armour said rolling his eyes. **(SOOOOOOO SEXIST SHINING :P)**.

"Well... Back in our time- mares mostly knew how to fight. It's tradition. The royal family had to know mostly as they had a job of protecting their land. Your aunt knows how to fight. Your mother does- Why not your sister?" The old stallion told Shining Armour.

"It's true. but I don't like that tradition" Celestia said.

"I don't like mares these days. They barely know how to fight off their own children most of the time and give them discipline." StarSwirl told them rolling his eyes **(:P Now that's just... no...)**.

"So- you're saying that mares these days aren't as... responsible as those 'back in the day'?" Shining Armour questioned.

"That is also what i'm saying..." StarSwirl told him with a smile. Celestia groaned slightly.

"Just tell me this... Why my daughter?" She asked the old stallion.

"Well..." He started. He picked up a blade and shot it into a target right in the center making them hang their mouths slightly, "First of all- she has the skill. And second... we're talking about your daughter are we not? It was predictable that your children would be only the best at fighting. Twilight defiantly has the skill and from what she's told me- your son is a captain of your guards is he not?"

"Yes he is- But Twilight should be in the castle being a proper princess- and not acting like I did." Celestia told him sighing in the process.

"Don't drive her away. She came here for independence and to feel as if she has a purpose that doesn't include tight suites or dresses... and to not be forced into something she doesn't want." He told the family calmly.

"My daughter is very complicated..." Celestia grumbled.

"I guess i don't see the resemblance between you and Twilight at all..." StarSwirl told the family rolling his eyes, making Magic and Shining laugh. They then heard a rustle in the trees, coming out was Twilight.

"Star-" She stopped midair when she saw her mother, father and brother standing there with her teacher, "what's going on?"

"Just a friendly conversation with some friends Twilight- now... how may i help you?" StarSwirl asked Twilight

"Well... It's our lesson isn't it? Of course I could always go and practice with Free-" She was interrupted by Starswirl.

"No no- no need. Go get your weapon and I will wait here while chatting with Celestia."He told her. Twilight nodded and went off back from the direction she came in.

"T-training? Twilight? Oh boy- i'm gonna watch this." Shining Armour said with a smile. StarSwirl rolled his eyes.

"COMING THROUGH!" Shouted a voice coming from the very pony that had said that she'd come back. Jumping out from what seemed nowhere- Twilight landed on the floor doing a roll and jumping back up on her four hooves, "Woo!"

"Twilight! You could've gotten hurt!" Exclaimed Celestia.

"Aww-relax mom! You worry too much." Twilight assured her mother, "Plus I can defend myself easily." She added before blocking a sneak attack from Freedom.

"I'm hurt you know- I can't believe you blocked my attack." Freedom told Twilight sarcastically. Twilight smiled as she blocked another attack from Freedom. She got closer to him and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I don't believe you..." She told him while flipping him into the air. Freedom gained control and turned so he hit the ground with his four hooves.

"You know what...? I think i'm even more hurt..." He told her with a smirk. He took out his blade and attempted to strike Twilight. Seeing this she used her magic to call on her sword- making her pendant glow. His sword clashed against her own making the others clutch their ears- apart from Shining Armour who was use to the sound.

"You know... even after some years- i'm still not use to this sound." StarSwirl admitted with a light laugh.

"How does Twilight even know half of this stuff? She goes away- Two years later she comes back and I need to know my own sister all over again." Shining Armour admitted.

"I think she was destined for this. Look at her- She's better than you mother at this age" StarSwirl told the young captain- whispering the last part to him making him laugh.

"Was my mother that good?" He asked.

"Yes she was- Nothing like she is now. She was like her father but then grew into her mother. Little Luna though- I just hope she stayed the same. I missed the 'small pranks' the two use to play on the guards... those poor poor guards..." StarSwirl said- laughing at another guard hanging upside down. The two turned their attention back to the fight.

Twilight had done a summer salt over freedom and had landed making him drop his weapon knowing he was cornered.

"That's... How you handle anypony." StarSwirl finalized- smiling at how well his 'star pupil' had done.

"Okay- I surrender." Freedom told Twilight- who smirked and lowered her weapon.

"Of course you do- You're cornered... in this fight." She told him with a smirk- throwing his weapon to him.

"Thanks." Freedom thanked Twilight when he grabbed his blade. Twilight smiled and walked towards her family and 'mentor'.

"Well done Twilight- you've really embraced the blade over these two years or so haven't you?" Starswirl asked with a smile. She laughed.

"I guess. What are we going to do today?" She replied- asking a question in the prosses.

"TeamWork." He simply replied with a smile.

"But isn't it easier when you work alone sometimes?" She asked.

"Sometimes you must work alone- other times you must have an extra pair of hooves with you. Let's say... Your brother for example." He said with a smile.

"I'm here you know..." Shining armour grumbled.

"Say you two had been needing to work together for a dangerous mission in... let's saving a strong type of defence." He told her.

"The Elements of Harmony." She told him. He nodded.

"Exactly. You two are the strongest and by far the best of your army. So your mother sends the two of you. You both must work together in order to collect all six elements. We'll say- while one of you distract any other ponies in your way the other goes for the elements trying to avoid anything that may stop you." He explained.

"Okay I get it- so... how are we going to do this?" Twilight asked StarSwirl. He smiled at her. Her eyes widened, "You're joking right? You have to be."

"Unfortunatly- You're stuck with me Twilight." Said the voice of Freedom who was wearing a smirk.

"You know what- this just got more interesting." StarSwirl told Celestia with a smile.

"Why's that?" She asked the old unicorn.

"You know- last time I remember it was YOU who needed help from a monster back in the everfree. Not me." Twilight told the alicorns.

"So- I never set off anything... TWICE." Freedom reminded Twilight. StarSwirl laughed.

"Who's the pony who's got the popcorn?" He asked. Celestia sighed and smiled. 'He's not changed as much...' she thought holding onto her smile.

"You and I both know it was a trap Freedom- Not denying anything but it. Was. a. Trap." Twilight defended.

"Yeah- What's up with the enemies always building traps?" He asked. She shrugged. The two stood there in some silence before bursting out with a laugh. Celestia saw StarSwirl smile.

"Okay you two- Let's get onto this topic. I'm sure the two of you have things to do. Now- side by side sword in first position if you may." StarSwirl told the two. The two stood side by side with enough distance to move around with their swords pointing down-wards, "Two, three, four, five- one, two, three, four and five- Keep going and one, two, three, four and five." StarSwirl continued. The two young fighters continued their teamwork- working in sync making sure every rhythm was perfect. Even a about half an hour- the two were still working perfectly.

Shining armour observed the two very carefully. He saw the two take a deep breath every once in a while. 'Must be a workout if they're both doing that' He thought. While the two continued to move- StarSwirl began to quicken their pace by saying their 'numbered positions' Faster. He saw Twilight begin to struggle with the new pace- But she soon relaxed and her rhythm went from wobbly **(?)** to perfection once again. Freedom seemed to be use to a faster pace so he looked more comfortable with their new pace. Their pace quickened once more but this time both of the two ponies looked comfortable.

Naturally, Shining Armour would think that by now at least one of either Freedom or Twilight would've collapsed. But no. They were both still up. 'They're still up?' He thought in surprise. These two were no ordinary 'warriors'... Well... Freedom at least. He never had anything against a girl being a guard. But He honestly thought that they just... belong in the house. Or in Twilight's case- in the castle. He just didn't want to see his little sister hurt. He wanted his family to be safe. By blood or not **(:P)**.

Even so, most ponies thought it would be strange to have girls in the guard community. He heard it himself. And what he found moast irritating was that a very small part of him agreed. And he hated it. **(Its true! That bit of your mind that you don't find right is always there! And so- You ignore it :P)**. He knew some girls that could be able to get into the guards community. But he was **_definatly_** not going to allow his 'little' sister get there. It was just too dangerous... at least he thought it was for her.

The two alicorns had doubled- or tripled their pace by now. StarSwirl however- had eneded by finishing at 'one' making the two stick their blades on the ground. He smiled and with a laugh nodded. With that Freedom and Twilight both fell to the ground. StarSwirl let out a laugh while the two helped each-other up. Cadence giggled.

"No way- you two were holding out on us." Shining armour told them.

"Big time." Twilight and Freedom chorused. StarSwirl fell down- laughing. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"How come you two never showed anything?" Cadence asked.

"a true worrior never shows any signs of weaknesses. " Freedom told her- hoof bumping **(?)** Twilight. Suddenly Illusion jumped out of nothing- panting. He got up and got to his two friends.

"Guys- We need you NOW!" He told them panting.

"Whoa- Illusion. What's up buddy?" Freedom asked helping himself and the other two up.

"Defence said something about a war or a threat- and he said it's code red." He told them. Twilight and Freedom looked at each other alarmed while the others looked confused at each other. Celestia looked at StarSwirl and saw his seriouse expression.

"Okay- Listen up. I want each of you to pack your bags. Weapons- whatever you need. Once everything is done I want each of you to meet me at Freedom's TreeHouse. Understood?" Twilight told them in a stern voice.

"Yes Twilight." They both shouted with a solute. With a nod they both went to get ready. Twilight then turned to the others.

"I need you guys to go home. This is extrimly dangerous- and i'm not putting up with the fact that you might be in danger with this." Twilight asked her family.

"Oh no- We are NOT going home until you explain this Twilight." Shining armour said sternly.

"Personally- I think we should go home..." Fluttershy told them- shaking and hiding behind her mane- just wanting the ground to swallow her up **(No I wont do that to flutters. :P I'm not that evil...)**.

"I think this... is gonna be awesome." Rainbow Dash stated while doing a flip in the air.

"I think you guys should Go. Home." Twilight told them with a stern look.

"No offence- But since when am I going to be told what to do by my own sister?" Shining armour asked- slightly glaring at Twilight.

"Since you're all gonna be put in danger if you don't. If Defence marked it as code red- then it's obviously because its dangerous." Twilight replied to him.

"But you're gonna be in just as much danger since you're dealing with it Twilight. I'm not going to allow you to go." Shining armour told her.

"Who said anything about having anypony's permission?" Twilight asked him with a smirk. The family gasped at her tome of voice.

"You're... not being seriouse Twi... are you?" Rainbow Dash asked her landing on the ground with a sad look on her face. Twilight sighed.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I promise i'll be safe- But I don't want to put any of you into danger." Twilight told them with a gentle smile.

"But You're putting yourself in just as much danger Twilight- Let us help you... Please." Luna asked her neice **(I still don't know how to spell that word :P)**.

"You guys don't know who you're putting with. He's dangerous- okay. Nopony out of you have the skill to fight him. Not even Shining armour." She finalised.

"Say's the bookworm..." Shining armour mumbled **(?)**.

"I'm not the Twilight you use to know Shining! Just get use to that will you?! I'm sorry but i'm not letting you go with us." She told them with a sigh, "Come on- Let get you guys to the treehouse." Twilight began to walk in a direction. One by one the ponies began to follow her.

StarSwirl saw them go and he sighed. Twilight had a passion for what she was doing now. She loved to move around. From what he'd seen- she was very much capable of going out and protecting others. She was a survivor and is one. She's the best so far in their group. By physical strength she was great. What he did wonder however- Why why he could feel a strong araura around her magically and she didn't use magic. Her cutiemark was rarely spoken of. What she did to get it and how she did it. If it was natural or if it was effected. Changed or the same. a half or not. There was a lot he'd like to ask her about her special talent. He doubted that the talent from the forest was the one she had first gotten. No matter how much he saw in Twilight- he wanted to see the real Twilight. The one before. The one that Shining armour described. The Twilight he knows from training was always up and about. Very determinate over getting to her goals. No matter how hard they seemed, and no matter what he- or anypony to the fact- threw at her she always seemed to try and if she fell - she'd keep going until she got there. 'I guess i'm just either going to learn through time... or by pressure...' He thought with a sigh.

* * *

 **Oh god _Finally_ I've finished! I always try to get at least 6000 words but it's a lot. I hope it was worth the wait though. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter on this. I just hope I can get at least ONE story finished- and i'm hoping it's gonnv be this one.**

 **Anywho hope you enjoyed and BYYYEESSSSSS :P**

 **Princess Harmony1 out :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight and the others were walking to her treehouse. Mostly everything was silent. The only thing you could hear was the tweeting of the birds and their hoof steps. They were all walking until Twilight heard the trees shake. She stopped making the others do the same action. Twilight took a deep breath and began to listen carefully to the noise around her. No pony moved. Everything was quiet for a second.

Key word ; Was.

"Get down!" Twilight suddenly shouted. Obeying the purple alicorn, they all fell down to the floor. Suddenly something flew past them, Twilight ducked her head so it only just went past her head.

"What the hay was that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It was scary!" Fluttershy squealed in fear.

"Okay guys- I don't want any panicking or this'll just get worce." Twilight told them. But obviously that didn't help **(I feel you Twi :P)**. Twilight gave an annoyed sigh as she whistled a tune and Sweetie and Trap appered.

"You two ready?" Trap asked.

"I'm gonna bet that everypony else in the six of us is ready but me. I have to get these guys home- But something tells me they're just not gonna go." Twilight told her friends with a sigh.

"We can help with that." Sweetie told her with a smile. Sweetie suddenly loudly whistled getting everypony's attention, "That's more like it." She said with a smile and a giggle.

"Thanks you Sweetie. Now that you're all listening- Would you guys mind going with me? I see the Forest isn't the best place for you- so you're all going home until this is over." Twilight instructed, "any questions?"

"Good- Now let's get you guys up and moving. I'll get Freedom to get Crystal and then i'll pack for you Twilight." Trap told Twilight. Twilight smiled and nodded to her friend. Trap went and left the rest there with Twilight and sweetie.

"Come on- Freedom will probably want us to meet at the edge of the forest. We might want to get going- the path is huge." Sweetie.

"Who said anything about a dirt path?" Twilight asked with a devilish smile.

"Twilight... what are you thinking of?" Cadence asked sorta scared at her sister in laws tone of voice.

"Something crazy while fun and... beautiful." Sweetie told her sighing in the process.

"Okay first- let's see who can't fly..." Twilight told them.

"Oh boy..." Sweetie said.

"Screw that- we'll climb up there." Twilight told them.

"B-But isn't t-that d-dangerous?" Fluttershy asked shaking. Twilight grunted annoyed.

"You guys are no fun... Come on huddle up." Twilight told them as she teleported all of them.

* * *

Turns out... SHE WAS CRAZY IN DOING WHAT SHE DID! (:P).

Twilight had teleported them above the tree and into the sky. While doing so- She had created a platform so everypony who couldn't fly could stand on the platform.

"Twilight... may I just say..." Sweetie started.

"Zip it and look below you- You won't believe the sight."Twilight told her with a smile. Everypony looked down to see what she was talking- even Fluttershy took a peek, and when they did... Just wow.

They could see the trees, and birds and animals occasionally popping up to get a little extra sunshine (yes- I wrote that :P). Every once in a while they could see a bird flying by tweeting happily at them. To those of who could not fly- they found it more amazing. The feeling for them and the others were great- to be high up in the sky and to be able to touch the clouds.

Twilight suddenly moved the board to a place.

"Okay guys- you can get off now." Sweetie told them.

"Y'all are crazy! We'll fall If we do!" applejack exclaimed. Twilight sighed and shifted again.

"There we go. I'll show you why it's okay too." She said calmly. She stepped off the purple disk that everypony was standing on- and Cadence almost screamed. Twilight just laughed and began walking away- just like that.

"Is it just me and my eyes- or is Twilight walking on air?" Shining armour asked while rubbing his eyes to make sure that the entire scene was actually happening.

"She's not walking on air. It's the forest." Sweetie told them. Everypony looked confused at her.

"I don't get it..." Pinkie Pie said with a cheery smile as always (at last- she speaks :P).

"She is right- This is indeed very confusing." Magic Star told them.

"It's a gift of which ponies were granted 'back in the days'. This forest use to be the most beautiful thing in history. Now ponies... have just forgotten. It does more than you think." Sweetie told them.

"How?" Luna asked.

"It's a home..." Said Twilight with a gentle smile, "To the birds, monkeys, squirrels- anything or anypony. The plants here are most useful since this is the only forest where it can hold plants magical enough to heal anything- given the right ingredients of course." she added.

"What are you saying?" Celestia asked.

"I'm saying... this forest may just be the solution to the problem..." Twilight replied leaning to the side and letting herself fall... of course they didn't know that.

"Twilight!" Luna screamed- trying to get to her niece. Using her wings she lunged forwards and began to fly after Twilight.

* * *

Twilight began to relax as she let herself fall (we're not at her POV- but with not all scenes. This is just like- to see how she is like in those movies when at one point there's a group a and you're seeing what they're doing then suddenly they switch scenes to see what group b is up to... something like that :P). The wind of her fall was rushing through her mane. The power of the wind was coursing through her body... she loved the feeling.

She took a deep breath as she began to near the ground. She closed her eyes as she let her hooves move to the side while keeping her wings close to her side.

Just as she was- what looked like about to hit the ground- she opened out her wings and began to fly very closely to the ground. She opened her eyes and smiled as she sped and suddenly making her body move upwards to the sky. She smiled as she feels the wind fly through her mane. Now THIS... is a feeling she had definitely grown to love. Freedom is such a great feeling- to know what and who you want to be and just be it...

Twilight flapped her wings to get more speed as she reached the clouds. She moved a sharp 90 degree angle to the her right to move back to the forest (I hope you guys get the picture... because description is NOT my strong point in story writing... :P). When she looked back she noticed that her aunt Luna was behind her- and she was struggling to keep up. Twilight rolled her eyes as she moved slightly and slowed down so by now she was flying at her aunt's side.

"So aunti... having trouble?" Twilight asked with a light laugh.

"You... are now officially the craziest niece I've ever had- you scared the hay out of me when you did that drop!" Luna told her- twilight just rolled her eyes.

"You should learn to relax more honestly. Don't you think that from living in a forest for about over two years now- I would've learnt some things like that by now?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"You know... you're right... But how in the name of the stars at night a you able to fly so fast?" Luna asked.

"Put both of your forehooves inform if you like so, and keep you wings stretched out, Oh... and give them a very... strong push!" Twilight instructed her aunt as she bolted forwards. Luna smiled as she made the same move- but she didn't expect to find herself very quickly at Twilight's side once again. Twilight smiled as she winked and moved towards her family and friends. With Luna very close to her- she gently landed on the invisible platform- where to say that the others have gathered the courage to actually step onto it.

"That... was... so... COOL!" Rainbow-Dash exclaimed doing a flip in the air.

"Next time try it with me at the lake- so much more fun there." Twilight told them with a smile

"Oh I definitely agree." Said the voice of Freedom who was currently- that is when they looked up- on a certain crystal dragon above them.

"It is isn't it?" Sweetie asked him.

"Big time girl- stay here Crystal" He tells the dragon as he moves. From the dragon up high- he jumps down onto the platform and ends with a solid landing.

"I'm giving you a... 5" Sweetie told him with a giggle.

"0 from me buddy." Twilight told him.

"awww- was I that bad?" Freedom told her with a fake pout.

"With just a simple fall- yes you were." She replied with a smirk.

"I got a solid landing- I deserve at least a 3." Freedom told her.

"Nope- keeping it at 0. But anyways- let's get these guys home before StarSwirl begins to bug me over being too into the forest." Twilight told him before signalling Crystal to come over. Once everypony was on board- **(Sweet Celestia I need to work on my spelling- actually... I need to work on my spelling grammar...)** \- Twilight signalled to Freedom for him to lift of. With a strong push of wings- Crystal lifted off.

* * *

 **(Little time skip :P gotta move the story along.)**.

They were halfway to getting to Canterlot. Twilight by now was making sure that everypony was okay- considering the flight. For none Pegasus or alicorns- it might have gotten slightly bit colder. Even so- she was checking everypony.

"You guys alright? Everything fine?" She asked Cadence, Shining armour and Fluttershy.

"I think we're all fine Twilight- Right?" Cadence asked.

"Well... i'm a little bit cold..." Fluttershy asked.

"Don't worry Flutters- it's normal. You're use to being on the ground- it's normal." Twilight told her with a smile as she magically made a blanket appear and wrapped it around the element of kindness.

"Oh- Thank you Twilight..."Fluttershy thanked.

"Yeah... No problem..." She replied softly while smiling and glancing a Freedom... which Cadence saw.

"So... what do you think about Freedom?" She asked with a devil-like smile.

"Oh he's fine- Wait- CADENCE!" She replied face-hooving herself **(? I swear sometimes... :P)**.

"Oh my gosh- don't tell me you LIKE him? as in... Like like him?" Cadence asked.

"No- We're just friends... and... We're just friends. I mean- we don't take anything seriously apparently." Twilight told her old foal-sitter.

"I saw how you looked at him Twilight- admit it." Cadence pressured.

"Nope- just friends. Now- since this is everypony... I might just fly next to Crystal." She told them before jumping off the crystal dragon.

"TWILIGHT!" Everypony shouted- all of them apart from Freedom that is- who was too busy to notice anything... well... almost anything.

Twilight suddenly flew up to the dragon's side- sending a solute to everypony riding the back of the dragon. Sweetie sighed and rolled her eyes as her friend sped up to the 'driver's seat'.

Freedom turned his head slightly and saw Twilight. He chuckled at how hard she was trying to be funny. Making funny faces and weird dance moves to make everypony laugh. She flew ahead- knowing that Crystal would most likely follow her. She guided the dragon lower so the pressure in the air was much less and the temperature was slightly higher.

Knowing the temperature was at the right amount for her- Rainbow-Dash slowly began to fly- not jumping like Twilight did. Though the wind pressure drew her back- she was fast enough to regain her control like always.

"Yo Rainbow- Joining us?" Twilight asked looking back and seeing her friend.

"Maybe..." She replied.

"So this is the Rainbow-Dash Twilight?" Freedom asked- only knowing who was who in twilight's family- not friend wise.

"Yep- The pony who helped me with my wings when I was first new to them." Twilight replied as the three flew side to side.

"Nice- That's why Twilight was okay with her wings when we first met. She must have been with you." Freedom stated.

"Oh yeah- I'm gonna get into the wonderbolts." Rainbow told him.

"Uh... Okay?" He replied not knowing how to reply.

"Don't you know them?" The rainbow maned Pegasus asked.

"I'm not from Equestria..." Freedom admitted.

"So... You're a crystal pony?" Rainbow asked.

"No he's not Rainbow. He's from a different land." Twilight told her friend.

"It doesn't matter which one though. Let's just keep going- This isn't our flight routine ya know Twilight." Freedom told them.

"Ooooo- I feel hurt now..." Twilight told him adding a fake pout in the prosses.

"I so feel the remorse in my body..." Freedom told her Rolling his eyes.

"HELLO!" Shouted Cadance with Shining armour holding into her.

"Heya Cadence- Shining armour." Twilight replied with a smile. Cadence then caught up with the three.

"Hello again Twilight- Freedom." Cadence gave Twilight a secret devil's grin once more.

"Well... This just got interesting..." Freedom Stated.

"Yes my friend- yes it did." Twilight told him.

* * *

For the next few minutes- or half an hour- The few ponies began to talk and just laugh. Freedom got to know everypony in the group while Twilight had just fun in talking again with her friends and family. Sweet stars how much she missed, just being there with no pressure with your family.

"Okay guys- time to get back on the dragon- we're gonna land." Freedom told them.

"Oh- I know the best place for that. Just behind the castle is a space no pony uses it- since no pony knows it's there. We could land there and I could take everypony back." Twilight told freedom.

"You're leading the way though." Freedom told her.

"Sure I am- I'll try to go as fast as possible so you can't catch up." She smirked.

"Oh now- it's on." He challenged.

"No it's not- I've already crossed the finish line!" Twilight shouted while he guided the rest back onto the crystal dragon.

Hearing the conversation- Cadence was more and more convinced that Twilight and Freedom had a thing for eachother. She was the princess of love afterall- nopony could escape her if she found something out- and Twilight was no other exeption. But before she could truly interfere she had to know more. How they met **(Plot line acctepted :P)** \- How and when-IF- they fell in love. She WOULD find out every. Single. Detail. That was the final point.

She observed the two getting ready to guide the dragon to her destination **(The dragon :P)**. Right about now they were both arguing as to what would happen when and where- and why. The two MUST have been extrimly close. Closer than Shining and Twilight maybe... 'I wonder if this is truly just a friendship...' Cadence thought. at first **(like said before- she just saw- she didn't know for sure)** \- she only _thought_. But now she was growing more and more convinced about it.

But for now- Cadence could only observe. But soon... very soon... she could see a possible relationship with the two of whom were taking everypony back to the castle.

* * *

The dragon had just landed next to the Castle of Canterlot- where they were to drop off their guests.

Twilight was loading everypony off- making sure no pony was any way effected by the flight due to them flying extrimly high in the air. Twilight- caring about everypony- guided them to their rooms in their castle. Gave them a slight checkup before getting back to Freedom and Crystal.

"Everypony okay then?" He asked Twilight with a smile.

"Everypony okay- and no pony suspected a thing about any of us." She replied to him with a smile.

"I'm just hoping no pony is going to come after us. If they did- they'd get killed on the spot by the enemy." Sweetie told them. Twilight sighed.

"I went to the Wild Heart to learn to protect and defend whom i love and care most about. I cannot let them follow us." Twilight told her two friends- not knowing a certain previous foal sitter of her's was listening with her husband.

"Oh the irony of these things. You don't wat them to do somethings- and they do those exact things." Sweetie tells her two other friends.

"My mother always did tell me- Destiny tends to have a way on playing with us. Even if our fate is clear as crystal to us." Twilight told them with a sigh as she leaned her back on the crystal dragon behind her of who was resting and recovering from her flight.

"You mother seems to know everything Twilight. From the smallest of things- to all of the legends." Sweetie told her princess friend.

"But if fate didn't play with us- i wouldn't have met Twilight." Freedom told them. Shining armour and Cadence gasped not only at what Freedom had said- but also at how he went up to nuzzle Twilight and when he did so- she returned it **(it IS a romance fic as well- don't judge me -_O)**.

Twilight smiled as he sat right next to her and put his wing around her while she leaned in close to him. Sweetie smiled.

"You two- honestly. The most daring out of the six of us. Who would've thought..." She said sarcastically.

"Well- we understand each other's problems more than most others do Sweetie. It's not too hard for us when we do things together. It's actually better considering he's like... next door to me." Twilight told her friend.

"Well- at least you two can work anything out if something comes along." She told the two **(You lot don't know anything... *laughs evilly* i'm evil :P)**.

"Oh you defiantly got that right girl. Now- let's get back tot he forest to pack. We got one big mission right a head" Freedom told the two girls.

"Well you got that right- now let's move it." Twilight said getting while helping Freedom up as well. Sweetie chuckled at the two. 'Oh you two... you're both so a like i swear to Celestia...' She thought with a smile. While the three got onto the dragon- **(so many... thoughts... NO- JUST NO PEOPLE.)** \- the two married couple where speaking to each other- shocked at Twilight's actions.

"What in the name of the stars was my _sister_ doing with _that_ guy? Why did she do that? Why? Just- why?" Shining Armour asked in disbelief **(Because she's growing up ya derp -LOVE YOU DERPY.)**.

"She's growing up Shining. Surely you weren't thinking she wouldn't fall for a guy at some point." Cadence asked her husband **(that's what she said :P)**.

"But she's practically a baby..." Shining Armour wined **(for the brainy people out there- does this word have a 'H'?)**.

"Shining- she's growing up. Now that she's acting the way she is... she's moving on love. She's growing up." Cadence told her husband while giving him a gentle nuzzle.

"That guy better watch it- or else he's gonna have to put up with Twilight's older brother. He better know what to do in a fight." Shining Armour told his wife while glaring at the young alicorn of who nuzzled his little sister.

Cadence sighed and shook her head. Her husband was so scared of loosing his younger sister. She couldn't blame him though- They were closer than bread and butter.

"Well... let's go inside- they're going to load off soon..." Cadence told her husband. He snorted lightly and with a grunt he went into the castle wish cadence following closely behind him **(That's what she said :P)**.

* * *

Down in a clearing- Starswirl was sitting there- reading one of his own stories- his own prophesies and myths. He smiled at how many had been right and frowned at how many had been deeply terrible. Those of which he had wished would not come true. Those of which where the ones who hurts others deeply... Those Myths of which a lot of ponies- would just want to completely forget about.

 _'One day- some will fall' he thought._

* * *

 _'While others may rise'_ Celestia thought while sitting on her bed- staring at the ceiling.

* * *

 _'But you must be prepared for what may come you way'_ Twilight though while in her tree house- getting ready for her mission.

* * *

 _'Because your choice may change everything...'_ Luna thought while staring at the stars on her wall.

* * *

They knew... oh sweet sun and moon they knew... Everything would change at some point. Because nothing stays the same. They'd all changed- some for the best in history... and some for the worst. But the one thing that the newly reunited family had... was hope.

Twilight could only hope she'd proved herself enough to her family to show them that she didn't need as much help- she could be perfectly independent without her fancy books. That she could survive even in the worst conditions. That she could show that mares could also do anything that stallions could do. That no matter what- a challenge could be defeated- that all it needed was a little devotion.

Celestia could only hope that everything went perfectly- and that her daughter would just come back to her as soon vs everything was over. That she could have everything the same- with their family alterations of course. That no more challenges would come to test their care and try to tear their family apart. That everything was going to be okay and that no more tears would be shed in the dark.

Cadence hoped that no pony would get hurt- no pony was going to be teared apart from this family. That everypony was to just accept what others had to say outside the royal family and it wouldn't hurt no pony. That no matter what- everypony would just come to accept the others with no doubts on their personality.

Luna could only hope that the dark could not return again- for she knew how it could could corrupt even the most pure-hearted ponies. How it make you hurt those you care for- how it could turn you into a complete monster. How it could twist even the most simplest of emotions and turn everything against it's nature. How it could turn you into the total opposite of who you truly are if you were to listen to those dark whispers that are in the back of your head could turn into unbearable voices that could hurt you so much.

Even those of who were not in the family- they each hoped so many things..

Starswirl hoped that he could only teach the best- while also being the 'class clown as they put it'. He hoped more that none other dark myths were about for him to write. For no more danger to come back. To never have to see the downfall of two great sisters. Of two truly great rulers. To not see anything else as happen to one of the purest royals ever.

Sweetie only hoped for her to show that anypony could get to anywhere with some training. That she could prove to everypony around her that she was capable... of... well... everything. She just wanted to prove that if she was able to do things- so was everypony else. Not mattering what anypony else said about her.

 ** _Everypony has a dream... everypony has a destiny. Different- yet so the same. But can_**

 ** _they succeed this dream of theirs? Will their hopes fail or not?.._**.

* * *

 _ **Well guys- i'm sorry this chapter is short. Normally i push myself for 6000 words but this chapter only had 4000 words... heh... I know. But i've got my life going on and... it's complex. It wont stop me from working on any of my stories though. Just a heads up though- my other story- not the one that's still on hatus the other one 'The moonlight and the shadows' I'm saying this now and in my next update for that story that it's well under way with it's next chapter. i've not given up on it just saying.**_

 _ **But more or less. Yeah...**_

 _ **I've also changed my OC and account- well i'll be doing... stuff to do with my OC. But yeah- HP in now... yaaay...**_

 _ **HP out now peeps.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Early morning. Very early. The six heroes in Canterlot gathered near the train station so they could get home. They were worried. You could sense it- maybe not see it- but sense it.

"I just hope everything's going to be okay with Twilight... i don't want her to get hurt." Fluttershy told the others in her shy voice.

"We all do sugar. But ya know we can't change her min' now. The only thing ah hope is that she's come back to us safely." appleJack told her friend honestly.

"She's changed so much... I don't even know her properly anymore..." Rarity told her friends.

"Yeah- it's like she changed completely. Like she got replaced." Rainbow-Dash stated while hovering in the air.

"Well- ah don't think she'd BE replaced Rainbow- ah think she's... just... had a change in attitude nothin' else." AppleJack told her rainbow-maned friend.

The five sighed. What were they going to tell Spike? **(No- I've not forgotten the dragon :P i'm not THAT evil... maybe :I)**. The poor baby dragon was more than heartbroken when the lavender mare left. How in the name of the stars were they going to tell this to him?

Now that was going to be a challenge... after all... he is just a baby...

* * *

In the forest. Twilight was in her tree house- making sure she had everything she needed. Even though everypony was going to share most of the things like food and water- it was still nice to have some of your own things to take. The ONE thing she took everywhere- was her picture with her family and friends. It was the one thing she'd never forget to take with her. It felt strange for some reason. She missed them everyday. Not one missing. She'd trade her own life to keep them safe. But the problem was... when she was with them... she felt trapped.

The tight dresses- perfect posture- the fake smile she just had to wear on her face. She felt trapped- even though she knew that they didn't mean it. But they had began to weigh too much pressure at once when she was to be a crowned ruler. She didn't want it to be like that. She wanted to stop the heavy make-up and tight dresses and the constant help. So. Many. Waitresses.

The help. That's what bugged her most. Even if it was the most of simplest thing- like running a bath or flipping a page in a book- they were there... and they did it for you.

The only thing she wanted to prove- was that she was perfectly capable of anything. Most of society these days tends to think that- mares are weak. Like they belong in the house to take care of the kids.

But Twilight had a different opinion. No. it was the complete opposite.

Mares could be just as viscous as stallions could be. It didn't matter if the pony was a mare or stallion- they could still fight. In fact- most worriers in attack were mares. It was a mix of pony alicorns. When the alicorn race went into a war with the Draconic- they lost almost everything. Only Princesses Celestia and Luna survived- because they were locked up in their royal castle all the time.

From the alicorn race- the three races decided that mares were to only stay at home. Of course- that more or less didn't changed when her mother and aunt were crowned both protectors and rulers. Even now- it still went on. The more 'snobby ponies' still stick to that rule- mares stick at home or stay in a more 'mare-ish' job like fashion or running a store which even though is a multi-gender thing is still classed okay... most of the time.

For the young princess... it was ridiculous. So what if stallions were classed stronger naturally? She was stronger than some of the stallions she knew. So- if that was so... then WHY did ponies say that mares were not suitable for the job? They didn't criticize them when it came to use magic to more or less save the WHOLE OF THE WORLD FROM NIGHTTIME ETERNAL!

But when it came to swinging a blade- they all turned stuck their noses in the air.

Not for this mare- no. This mare was going to show the world- that if she could do it- so could the others.

Twilight sighed. It wasn't going to be long before eventually her mother would go crazy and go after her. She'd be put in harms way just because of her.

She missed being in the castle most days- but the one thing she'd miss her whole life if she went... was not just the feeling of freedom... but her friends as well. She had made friends- that was obvious. But one of the reasons as to why she survived before Starswirl found her- was because when she helped them- they helped her in return. They helped each other. They had created a big friendship. Some bigger than others but even so- they were just as unbreakable as the ones she had with Rainbow-Dash- Fluttershy- applejack- Rarity and Pinkie. They were family to her- like the others.

But what could she do? put the ponies she cared so much about get put in danger just because of her? No- She'd just have to be strong. Not one victory was/is made without a bit of pressure or sacrifice.

She sighed once more. She finished off packing. Though it didn't seem as much- she'd be needing it. More than most ponies would know. But the group was like family and some closer than what some other ponies would think- so they'd share everything.

She smiled and checked once more that she had everything. No checklist. No ink and paper. Just a fast check. Twilight finished her check. Suddenly she felt somepony hug her from behind- her body tensed and then relaxed **(muhahahaha- you will never comprehend me :P).**

* * *

Back at the training ground- The team along with Starswirl were waiting for Twilight.

They'd expect her to be the last as she did come back later than the rest. She needed to get Crystal back to her own cave and then make sure everything was okay for a final time- only then she was able to begin packing.

Twilight had suddenly just arrived with a smile on her face.

"Sorry for being so late- you know how it is with Crystal..." She apologized **(Holy cream puff- so much writing without dialogue :P).**

"It's okay- we're ages ahead of them Twi. It'll be over before you know it." Sweetie told her friend with a warming smile.

"Let's hope so- I don't like being away from this place. You sure you can keep it safe Starswirl? You know one of us can stay behind." Twilight asked Starswirl.

"I'm sure Twilight. I may be old- but i'm still alive aren't i?" He asked with a smile.

"If you say so... Let's get out there before they get the hint we're a step or three ahead of them." Twilight told the team.

Doing that exactly- they headed out- only however after they gave a 'good-bye' and 'see you soon' to Starswirl making him smile.

Soon- they were on their way. Getting ready to show that they could handle anything that any force-pony- or thing would throw at them.

* * *

In the castle of Canterlot- Shining Armour was seeing to his duties as a captain and was giving orders- while taking one set out to train.

While he was very much organised- or he classed himself to be so- he well did have troubles. While he had done this for what felt like his whole life- getting in new recruits was very chaotic. Even with some help they still managed to get into times when Shining Armour thought about not bothering due to all the stress.

But even so- he stayed as an effort to show that he may be prince by marriage- but he knows hard work when he sees it and if needed he will complete it to the best of his ability

Once the training session was over- he directed the guards to their posts- and then began to walk back to his office- thinking deeply.

Twilight.

Twilight. Twilight. _Twilight._ Something didn't sound right with that ? Why did it sound so strange? Of course it was his sister's name- but why did it sound so strange?

Maybe because She Was. not. There. With Him- With them.

Shining saw NO reason as to why she couldn't do what she was doing- maybe she wasn't being as smart and as safe- but even though he worried- he was actually very interested as to how much Twilight had really improved- and not just learned to threaten and point an arrow and do a trick or two.

If Twilight truly had improved- she'd be the best defense along with her team- In the world.

Just one thing however...

Had Cadence found them yet? **(Who you ask? You are to never know... hahahahahaha... haha... ha... h...a... I need to ask myself what i do in my spare time -ilovekpalot- *COUGH COUGH*)**

* * *

Twilight and her team were setting up in their own spot. It was a place with bushes where they could hide and spy upon their enemy. It also had a patch of trees which helped them dearly by giving them a higher view- they could see their surroundings and see if there was any upcoming attacks they didn't know of.

So- the team set up- each in a tree as if some of their enemy happened to stumble upon them- they wouldn't be seen as they were too high up.

"Oh guys- who's up for first night-watch? We go in our normal pairs." Twilight asked.

"We could go first Twi. Since the most of you had a very... eventful day- me and Sweetie could go first." Defence volunteered.

"Yeah- it'll be fun." Sweetie told them with a smile.

"Great- is everypony done by the way?" Freedom asked.

"I'm still having trouble with mine." Twilight admitted while trying to tie her 'bed' to the tree.

"I thought you already knew." Trap asked.

"These knots are weird Trap- you know that. " Twilight replied attempting to do them again.

"Well- i can't really blame ya. It took me forever to get mine right." Trap stated with a sigh.

"We all have our difficulties Twilight. It's okay to have them. I mean- we're all here either because of problems and personalities or because of improvement." Sweetie told the group.

"Or to prove a point." Illusion stated hanging in front of Sweetie all of a sudden from a tree branch making her jump in fright.

"Yes- or to strangle a stallion called Illusion." Sweetie muttered annoyed at Illusion.

"Okay guys. I get it. Now can somepony help me out please?" Twilight asked annoyed.

"Already there." Defense said going over to Twilight.

While Defense was teaching Twilight how to tie a knot- the rest went along to check their positions. Sweetie went out to front, while Freedom and Illusion went to the sides and Trap went to the back of their hide-out to check for any unwanted attacks.

"Pretty pink pony princess spotted you guys!" Illusion called out grabbing the team's', mostly Twilight's, attention.

"Pretty pink pon- No way! Twi! It's Cadence!" Freedom called out both confused and amazed that Cadence had made it all the way out there.

"This isn't right... why did she come out here?" Sweetie asked.

"Oh no! She's being chased too! Guys, let's move! Everypony in their positions!" Twilight ordered. 'This WILL be successful.' She thought.

* * *

Cadence knew she was being chased. She had been ever since she left the equestrian border. She had ran since then. It was hard, and she had never felt so tired in her life. 'Don't look back now.' She thought trying to not faint whilst being chased.

They were close to her. Right behind her. She knew that. But she wasnt up to failing yet, and she definitely wouldn't give up without a fight.

She was panting. She knew she couldn't hold on for much longer. 'Why am i thinking this? Who am i kidding? I can't do this…' She thought.

She was slowing down, they were so close to catching her. She felt she would pass out right there.

"FORMATION 2.31!" Screamed a voice all of a sudden. Cadence looked up to see 6 **(because i can't be bothered to write a number)** ponies flying towards them.

Twilight, Freedom, Defence, Sweetie, Trap and Illusion were all in a bird's migration position, or the arrow head position as ponies called it.

"Move outwards! Each pony take on four. Sweetie, take Cadence back and give her a quick check up! The rest of you are with me! AM I CLEAR?!" Twilight shouted.

"YES MA'AM!" They all shouted back with a salute while landing.

"Okay Cadence! You're going with me. These guys can take care of the rest." Sweetie told Cadence while dragging her away.

"This is going to be fun! Warm up to a fight no less!" Freedom told Twilight.

"YOU'RE OUT NUMBERED! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE US THIS TIME!" Shouted the leader of their enemy, who had a burning yellow mane and tail, and a fiery orange coat. However, while the rest of her recruits had a similar colour scheme, they each had a silver suit, while she had gold.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT LIGHTNING!" Trap shouted back.

"EVERYPONY! REMEMBER WHAT WE WERE TAUGHT RIGHT AT THE FIRST LESSON?!" Twilight shouted while getting her archery set out.

"THE OLD DUDE DRILLED IT INTO OUR BRAINS! OF COURSE WE REMEMBER!" Defense shouted back.

"THEN LET'S PUT IT INTO USE! TEAM READY?" Twilight stated.

"READY!" They all shouted in return.

"GO,GO, GO!" Twilight screamed at them making then move forward into battle.

Sweetie and Cadence managed to get back into the hiding spot without anypony noticing. It wasn't too far off but Cadence had to be half-dragged.

"Come on. Let's get you all patched up!" Sweetie told Cadence with a warm smile.

"What's going on there? Why are they fighting?" Cadence questioned with worry.

"Those guys have been trying to get to places they shouldn't. They want the heart of every forest. If they manage it… it'll be horrific." Sweetie explained, while cleaning a deep wound that was caused by Cadence straining herself and hurting herself too much.

"What's so different about the ones they are targeting?" Cadence asked, wincing at the stinging.

"Each forest is magical. They all have abilities of more than a billion set of alicorns like the forest of the tiger. That one gives you the strength of a Tiger itself. Each magical forest has a group of 6 ponies to protect it. Each pony granted the power of the forest." Sweetie explained finishing off her first wound, and wrapping it up.

"What about your forest?" Cadence pressed.

" The wild heart… is the forest of Ability." She replied with a smile, "It grants us the ability of every other forest and it enhances us with an even stronger ability to fit our personalities. Like Freedom and Twilight are the two main leaders of the six of us as they are like pure leaders. While i still fight, My strongest ability is to be sure everypony is fit and healthy enough for a fight or to practice. I take care of any damage at all. Defense works with… well… defence . He works to make sure it's good enough. He's like… fourth fifth rank between all six of us. Trap is part of the plotting when we're getting rid of anypony… if needed. Both she AND illusion are both the same so they work in the same place within our group. Trap however, understands and recognises physical traps. Illusion understands magical traps. Oh… and illusions."

"wow… " was all Cadence said with an amazed face.

"Well, here we go! All done!" Sweetie pipped happily.

"What weapons do each of you use?" Cadence asked.

"Well…. Trap uses a slingshot…"

* * *

Trap took into the air, using her wings to knock out one of her components. Taking out her slingshot, and aiming it at an angle. Letting it go, it flung into the air and hit two more of her components.

"Nailed it." She chuckled as she got ready to face her fourth.

* * *

"How about Defense?" Cadence questioned.

"A hammar. He uses a lightning hammer…" Sweetie replied with a smile.

* * *

Defence swung his hammer, and hit it forcefully into the ground. It sent out lightning into the direction of his component, knocking his out and sending him to the ground.

"Who's next up?" he asked with a smirk.

* * *

"And Illusion?"

"He Lassos. With a rope." Sweetie replied once again to the questioning princess.

* * *

Illusion roped his next first opponent, dragging him quickly along with the rope, letting it go and making the stallion go against another of whom was fighting against him.

"Who's the next guy?" He questioned with a smile.

"What about Freedom and Twilight?" Cadence asked curiously.

* * *

"Well… Freedom uses his sword…"

Freedom used his blade to knock his opponent to the side, sending him aside into another. It wasn't hard as there was a slight wound on the others. But he was a fair fighter…. Sometimes.

"Who's the next lucky victim?" Freedom asked with a smirk.

* * *

"And Twilight Uses her magical archery set…"

Twilight set out her arrow before quickly setting it out, missing her opponent.

"HA! YOU MISSED!" Said her first opponent. Twilight smirked.

"Who said i missed?" Twilight asked with a smile. Her opponent looked back only to see the arrow going straight back towards them. Towards HIM.

"Crap…" he said before beginning to run, the arrow moving right behind him.

"Is this meant to be a challenge?" she questioned with a smile, as she moved onto her next pony vict- opponent. **(Yep… i did that….)**

* * *

"And i use ribbons." Sweetie said with a smile.

"How do you use ribbons?" Cadence asked.

"While the easiest to break, it's easy to replace and with the right amount of force, you can sent a pony flying to the moon if you wanted." She replied.

"Seriously?" Cadence asked amazed

"As serious as i can get." Sweetie replied with a giggled.

"All over and done!" said the voice of Trap, who came walking into their hiding place with a smile.

"Oh please, It was easier than easy." Illusion commented.

"I know right?" Defence said walking close behind them.

"How did you do Twilight?" Freedom asked the lavender mare.

"They fell for the missing the arrow thing again." Twilight simply replied.

"Wow… that stupid huh?" Freedom stated

"Hey guys! How did it go?" Sweetie asked.

"It was a nice warm up. But i think somepony hit my leg at one point…" Defence replied.

" Need me to take a look?" Sweetie asked.

" LOVERS IN THE HIDEOUT!" Trap suddenly shouted. Sweetie glared at her, but she only smirked.

" Oh shut up Trap. Leave them be." Twilight commented.

" Don't you go talking princess annoying! I be seeing the way you look at Freedom over there." Trap commented with a teasing look.

"How about you and Illusion? Don't think i miss them times you look at him" Twilight replied.

" Okay you two. Let's stop before another war breaks out. Were all only friends here." Sweetie stated.

"Okay! Here's how things are gonna go. Illusion, Trap. I want one to check out the back and one the front." Twilight ordered.

"YES MA'AM!" They both shouted before heading off.

"Sweetie, Go check Defence. Then report back on how he is." Twilight ordered.

"YES MA'AM!" Sweetie shouted before going to see Defence.

" Freedom, think you can handle both sides while i help Cadence?" Twilight asked.

"Wait- she's staying?! Twilight, she has no experience in this!" He stressed.

"Nor did we, but we learned! And i'll take that as a yes, now go!" She ordered with a smirk.

"Ugh…. YES MA'AM!" He shouted after groaning.

"And you're coming with me, we're both gonna talk." Twilight stated, speaking to Cadence.

"So… war? Twilight what's all this about?" Cadence asked. Twilight sighed.

"If i was to guess, Sweetie filled you in on mostly everything?" Twilight asked. **(That's what she said :P)**

"Mostly. But _who_ are they?"

"We call them M.M, Magical Manipulators. They basically want all the powers of each forest. They haven't taken anything as they decided to go for our forest first. Since this is the forest of Ability, it gives them a step forward to completing their goal. But, if we allow them, not only will they cause chaos, they will begin attacking Equestria bit by bit. Nopony- and i mean **Nopony** will be able to stop them. Whats advanced for Shining armor, is basics for us. Making us the strongest force in the world. Equestria has the _second_ best with the Crystal Empire _third_ place in the world for best force. We have the ability to analyse and use whatever you guys have against you. Which makes us the best in fighting. But we cannot choose who to be with and who to be against, as three of us are royals, and the other three are very high nobles." Twilight explained.

"That… is a lot to keep at bay…" Cadence stated.

"Maybe so- but believe me- the work pays off…" Twilight told her with a smile.

"Maybe so… but how am _I_ gonna survive if i need to know how to fight to survive? I mean… i've never needed to know how to… magic did it all for me but it seems useless here..." Cadence sighed.

"We'll teach you." Twilight told her with a smile.

"Twilight… i can't do it… I'm a princess- i can't-" Cadence was cut off by twilight.

"I thought the same before i ran here. I thought i wasn't capable… But being princess is no excuse to now learn these things." Twilight old her sister-in-law sternly.

"I don't know…" Cadence said biting her lip.

"Learn defence at least Cadence. You don't have to fight- but learn to defence yourself at least. Or you'll definitely get hurt during the time you're here with me and the team." Twilight said, "i'm not gonna make you, but remember, it's high time that mares stand up for themselves."

* * *

In canterlot castle, Princesses Luna and Celestia were sitting in their throne room. Lunna going through some of her own paperwork, while Celestia was speaking to her husband, MagicStar, about their own force of protection.

It was weak, no lies. Compared to Twilight's little "group" it was weak. They needed to get stronger somehow. How- however- they did not know. But they were going to definitely find out one way or another.

"So- maybe we should make the guards train more often?" MagicStar suggested.

"I don't think it's skill… we're the best force in the _world_. Skill is no problem. But we're lacking something they're not. What… i do not know." Celestia replied.

"Sister- maybe we should leave it. Thou art stressing thyself out." Luna spoke with worry.

"No worries Luna. I just feel a little more security is needed." Celestia told her younger sister.

"Love- maybe she's right. You've been stressing yourself out from the start of the day. You don't need to worry- if something comes up- we'll be ready." Magic spoke calmly to his wife.

"Maybe…" Celestia told them whilst searching for more things as to what she could do.

"Sweetie… You need to relax, we'll just need to get them to train a little harder so they're on high alert more." Magic told his wife.

"No… They're doing something we're not. They have _very_ good skills… and from the looks of it… they could beat half an army on their own. I dislike this…. i dislike it _very_ much…" Celestia told them putting her papers down.

"But doesn't that mean that Twilight is safer?" Magic asked.

"She should be _here_ not _there_! Being here _is_ safer."Celestia exclaimed with a sigh.

* * *

" _But what if she does not make it? What if she fails us?" Said as voice of a pony in a room, looking at two orbs, one being on Twilight, and another on Celestia._

" _She won't. We_ _ **will not**_ _fail._ _ **She**_ _will not fail. I feel it." Said another voice._

" _I assure that she will make everything right. She's been trained enough, and has the determination of like any other pony we've seen! We chose the right pony." Said a third voice…._

 _One we all know, and one of whom we shall hear again..._

* * *

 **Alright! I've officially given up trying to type up 6000 words! I'm gonna start with 4000 again, maybe 5000 f i feel like it. But yeah- as always- SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE... AGAIN!**

 **But i hope you enjoyed!**

 **Magical out! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

"My head hurts…." Stated Illusion as he walked towards Sweetie with a hoof on his forehead.

"Honestly, you couldn't be _any more_ dramatic than you already are, or can you?" Sweetie questioned with a giggle as she turned towards her friend to help with his "big dilemma".

"Me? Drammatic? Please, i got put down by _Twilight_ in training again. Do you honestly think she'd go _easy_ on me?" Replied Illusion.

"Touché…" Commented Sweetie, "You seem perfectly fine Illusion. But you might want to take your left fore-hoof lightly. It's been slightly strained. Trying to throw Twilight off again eh?"

"Yeah… didn't work. But i managed to survive." He told her with a light chuckle.

"That mare is going to get herself killed one of these days. She's pushing herself too much." Sweetie commented.

"But we can't really say anything can we? We're all driven by the same problem. We all wish to improve on the same things… well…. Mostly." Illusion told her.

"I know… We all know…" Sweetie sighed. " _I wish it wasn't like that though…"_ She thought with another sigh.

* * *

"OOOMPH"

Freedom hit the ground. He had just been flipped by Twilight… again.

"Geez, Have you _even_ _been_ practicing what StarSwirl taught you?" Twilight asked.

"For a matter of fact, yes i have. But i can't be bothered to practice… mind you. Out of the two of us, i'm stronger." Freedom stated with a smirk as he got up.

"So that's the reason why you're so easy to beat! No wonder!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Heh… i guess…" Freedom chuckled.

"Well… I'm going to check Cadence then I'm gonna go on a quick check up on the rest of the team. Mind staying with Cadence once i've checked up on her?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, i don't mind. Let's go." He replied with a smile.

* * *

" _So... if she succeeds…. we do too…" said a voice._

" _We_ _must_ _have faith in her. In_ _them_ _. Their ancestors made it, so will they." Said another voice… once again._

" _But they only made it by a split second! What if they're not the right generation? What if the legends…. Were wrong?" Spoke another voice, with doubt._

" _Do not doubt the legends… i_ _know_ _and_ _feel_ _that they can do it. They were right the first time, and they will be right this time. They only made it last time by a second because they managed to only just pass the doubt and fear from the forest." Said the last voice…._

 _A certain voice we never thought could meddle with both present and future…._

* * *

"So i'll be back in an hour or so. Okay?" Twilight resorted with a smile.

"Okay Twi! Have fun on your check up thingy!" Cadence replied with a smile.

Twilight laughed, and then lifted off to heck upon the others of whom were still working. This was a normal routine for her as she did it naturally to make sure everypony was getting along, and to make sure that everypony was okay… if ya know what i mean.

"Well… and Twilight goes. So…" Freedom stated as he watched Twilight walk…. Gallop away you could say.

"Yeah… she never use to be like this, ya know." Cadence resorted.

"None of us were…" Freedom whispered, loud enough for Cadence to _just_ catch that he was saying something.

"Did… did you say something?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Out of all the ponies in our lives… we all feel as if we've known all our lives because our lives itself are so alike. We all think so much alike. I mean, none of us are _just_ here for the _sake of it._ " Freedom replied looking at the ground, "I mean, We all have only one motivations here, _for us to be ourselves._ " he resorted once more.

"To be yourselves? Could you not just do that at home?" Cadence asked.

"No, because society wouldn't agree. Imagine having to be something, or somepony that you're just... _not_. Now try doing it for the rest of your life. Mind you,  every alicorn's life is _immortal_." Freedom told her, her eyes widening, "Thought so. Couldn't handle it eh?"

"N-no… i just ne-" Cadence was cut off in the middle of her sentence.

"You just never thought of it that way? That society would be like that outside the castle doors? That you never thought how much pressure was on you? We've been there… all six of us. Welcome to real life." Freedom told her. Cadence took a few seconds to let it sink in. She sighed.

"I guess it's because i grew up with it…" Cadence muttered.

She now knew what she had to do.

* * *

 _ **A month later** **(because the plot)**._

"But _why_ Rarity? Why not something _simple_. You know how much i hate being grounded." Whined Rainbow dash, standing still and acting like a mannequin as Rarity finished off her dress.

It had been a month since their departure from Canterlot. And since then, Rarity had been looking forward to dragging her friends to the grand galloping Gala. While pleased that they wouldn't mind, she was having troubles again this year with the dresses… or with Rainbows dress as she couldn't stand still.

"Because the gala is not the gala this year! It's a grand _Ball_. This year, Princess Luna suggested a ball like they use to do in… their years. And since it was Luna's idea, she's hosting it. A formal ball, with _dresses_ dear. So, it must be." Rarity told her, "now, just a couple of additions left, and then you can fly until your hearts content."

"You said that half an hour ago…" Rainbow mumbled.

"There we go. All finished now-" She was cut off when Rainbow flew out of the door, with having put the dress on the table neatly. She sighed. " _some ponies never change…"_ She thought.

* * *

"Now don't y'all go worrin' Spike. Ah know it's been hard 'nd all, with Twilight gone, But you need to understand that everypony has gone their own direction." AppleJack told the young dragon.

"I know AppleJack… But i just have this feeling like something's wrong. I know she's able to take care of herself… but… i don't know Aj…" Spike sighed.

They were both in the living room, talking about the fact that the Grand Galloping Gala- or Ball in their case- and Twilight had popped into their conversation.

When the girls told Spike about Twilight, he was devastated. He was… a baby afterall...

AppleJack had taken Twilight's job and had taken care of Spike since her leave. Of course she didn't mind. He was a real sweetheart, and gave a strong helping hoof **(hand- hoof-hand-HOOF! Damm you horse- PONY puns… damm you horse pony puns…)** and he definitely worked hard.

But of course… he still worries for her, and no doubt was she often in his mind. The DID have a mother/son like relationship.

"Listen Spike, Why don't y'all go ta the ball thingys with rars,me nd the girls? It'll be fun! Get yer mind off things fer a little while." AppleJack suggested.

"Might as well... don't know why the effort though…" He muttered getting up.

* * *

"Oh but i'm sure he'll appreciate the effort Dash. After all, He knows you're not the fancy type…" Fluttershy said in her usual soft voice to Rainbow Dash as she sat.

The two pegasus mares were in Rainbows house, Each on their own comfortable side of Dash's couch and talking about Rainbow's relationship **(Yes! I AM EVIL :P)** with Soarin.

Throughout the tryouts for the wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash and the second-in-command Soarin, had developed a friendship… which had then developed into a romantic relationship.

Fluttershy, however, was now trying to reassure a nervous Rainbow Dash, as she wasn't sure if Soarin liked her dress… despite him not seen her in a dress yet.

"But what if-" Rainbow Dash was cut off from running through the 'What if's' list by Fluttershy.

"Rainbow Dash!" She said softly yet sternly, "You. Will. Be. FINE!..," she paused a little,"If you don't mind me saying…" She ended with a slight blush. Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Maybe i'm worrying too much… Soarin isn't too much of a fancy stallion anyways…" She sighed, "I guess i just want this to go well… and not mess up."

"It's understandable… But _Relax!_ " Fluttershy advised.

"i'll try Flutters… i promise i'll try." She sighed again.

" _Yep… gonna be the best gala- BALL ever…."_ Rainbow Thought with a sigh…

* * *

Pinkie Pie sighed. Her mind being confused with happy and sad at the moment.

"Twilight gone- means Bad. Twilight happy- Good! It's easy to understand Pinkie… it… its…. It's easy…" She mumbled to herself.

Yep…. Everything was alright…

* * *

"But Luna! " Celestia groaned as her younger sister

"Come on Celestia! We use to _love_ balls and celebrations such as this!" Luna told her older sister.

" _Use to_ Luna!" Celestia groaned once more.

Luna, However, did not listen and continued to drag her elder sister along **(don't lie! I know that if you have elder brothers or sisters you've dragged them to something at some point!)**.

With a last push, Luna pushed the doors open and smiled as Celestia gasped.

It was _**exactly**_ like their last Ball as children with their parents before the war.

The _whole_ castle was was set out exactly like so. It had a beautiful night theme, and on every column were either yellow or white little lights intertwined on them.

Dangling from the ceiling, were more star lights, giving the night time feeling.

Entering the ballroom, there was everything needed for a ball. Food, drinks and _lots_ of dancing space. There was the same layout of decorations but there was a moon that let off calming blue lights **(basically a moon shaped disco light that only lets off a calming ocean blue :P)** and was full of sparkles.

"Sweet stars Luna, you really pushed yourself on this… where did you find so many decorations?" Celestia asked, also noticing the Roses twisted with the lights on the columns.

"Just a little help from the elements… and some looking through our old boxes." Luna replied with a grin.

* * *

 _ **DAY OF THE BALL**_ **(Yep… i did that :P)**

"Night of the ball- night of the ball- IT'S THE NIGHT OF THE BALL!" Squealed Rarity and the carriage for her and her friends arrived.

The night of the grand ball had arrived and everypony was already ready, each pony wearing what Rarity had made for them.

Fluttershy was wearing a soft green dress, which gradually turned into teal. She was wearing turquoise slippers and her mane was tied back in a back-tied style that kept her mane draped but also tied back with 'gem clips' that Rarity had designed herself to match the pony, she had carved the gems skilfully to make them go into a butterfly shape

AppleJack, was wearing a simple peachy- orange dress, where the top of the dress was slightly darker and had a green 'scout tied' handkerchief on it, and a pin tied onto it with a red apple. The skirt of the dress, was… wel…. simpler. It only had some red apples on the bottom. An she was also wearing peachy orange slippers that matched the clip on her orange hat, that Rarity managed to create.

Rarity herself was wearing a royal blue dress, that was being lapped by a **(and get this)** a _twilight purple_ piece of fabric that had blue, purple and lavender gems neatly sewed onto the fabric. She had purple slippers and a simple necklace with a lavender diamond in it.

Pinkie Pie was, once again, wearing a puffy pink dress that was covering a white fabric that was slightly longer and you could see slightly. Her dress had more pieces of sweet strangely stuck to the bottom of the skirt. Her slippers were also the same bright and happy pink that her dress was.

Last but not least, Rainbow Dash was wearing an ocean blue dress, with an appealing yellow outline it it. Printed on her dress was a _very_ faint outline and coloured copy of her cutiemark. Her slippers were also yellow and her mane was drooping down onto her side.

Needles to say… They were all secretly wearing their elements of harmony. Princess Celestia suspected an attack during the ball, and so asked the girls to wear them. They honestly looked like jewels so… completely normal.

"Yes Rarity, we know…" Said AppleJack with a sigh whist rolling her eyes. Yep, Rarity was still the girly girl of the group.

She heard Rarity gasp, and she did as well.

Their carriage was painted in a night time blue, and had a night time theme attached to it. It was covered in lights that seemed to act like stars and on it was a glowing moon… or it seemed glowing, honestly it was just the paint effects… But it still looked like it was glowing!

The girls, and spike who was accompanying them, entered the carriage, and began their carriage trip to the grande ball.

* * *

The ballroom of the royal castle slowly began to fill up as the guests began to arrive.

With the royals all greeting at the entrance, and some specialist magic helpers, nopony suspected six ponies enter in together each with a pair and each hiding both cutie marks and something that made at least three of them stand out.

The girls arrived, with Spike.

They all stepped out of the carriage, and they gazed in awe at the castle as their eyes laid upon it.

The outer bit of the castle, garden included, had been decorated with lights and had flowers twister with them.

The girls each went in together, showing their tickets and entering.

Greeting the princess, with a light hello and bow.

Despite them wearing the elements of harmony, nopony really saw it. The elements really blended in as jewels. Also to the fact that, the whole of Equestria didn't _really_ _know who_ the ponies that bared the elements of Harmony _and_ what the elements looked like. As far as Equestria knew, they were just ponies wearing a necklace and had a dragon with them.

Upon coming inside, the girls each went together to try and find their pairs.

As it was a ball, each pony had to come in a pair. Each of the pairs had agreed to meet inside the Ballroom.

In their group, they all went to "track down" their pairs.

As each found their pair, they departed from the group. Rainbow found Soarin, Pinkie found Cheese and they had both bounced off, Rarity found Fancy Pants and the two ponies had walked off, Fluttershy had found Discord, and AppleJack was staying with Spike.

The five friends, now on _very_ different sides of the ball room, were all very occupied with their pairs and conversations… enough to not notice a _very_ familiar pony pass all of them.

* * *

"Is that everypony?" Celestia asked with a smile.

"Yes it is Princess, everypony." Replied a guard. Celestia nodded to him him, before letting him go back to guarding the outer part of the castle in the gardens. Celestia sighed.

"Hey… I'm sure she'll come back…" Magic reassured Celestia, nuzzling her cheek.

"Let's hope…" Celestia mumbled, "let's hope…"

* * *

Outside in the gardens, Fluttershy was showing Discord the different animals of whom she had befriended without having Celestia herself there to help them get out of their hiding places.

Whilst outside, the draquaquis waved to a pony that passed by. Fluttershy looked up, only to see a familiar pink-maned pony wink at her and continue to trot by with a strangely familiar looking blue unicorn, who just smiled as the two passed by.

" _Why do they look strangely familiar to me?"_ Thought Fluttershy as she saw the two ponies pass by.

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Spike and Applejack were all near the V.I.P section. The fou- three ponies and Dragon were all talking happily.

"Hey AJ?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes Sugar Cube?" Replied the cowgirl with a smile.

"Did...Did i just…. did i just see Twilight and Freedom?" asked the rainbow maned pegasus.

"Where did you just see them?" questioned AppleJack with an eyebrow raised.

"L-Look right be-behind you…" Replied Rainbow with wide eyes as she noticed the two ponies make their way around together.

AppleJack slowly turned around, only to spot a pony of whom, indeed had a _very scary_ resemblance to her best friend Twilight, and a pony that had another resemblance to Freedom.

"What are you two girls- and dragon- talking about? Who's Freedom?" Soarin asked curious.

"Nopony Soar… nopony…" Replied Rainbow with a smile.

* * *

Rarity and Fancy Pants were speaking at the buffet table, letting the conversation to drift to what it felt like.

However, as the conversation began to drift off again, Rarity found herself eying two strangely familiar ponies.

They were a pair, for the ball. However, the mare had a familiar brown coat and the stallion had a familiar red mane.

"I say, Rarity my dear, are you alright?" Asked the slightly older Unicorn colt.

"Why yes, thank you Fancy. I must say it's just those ponies walking over to the dance floor are strangely familiar…" She replied with a smile, 'Where from though…' she thought.

* * *

Celestia sighed.

She was walking to the balcony. Naturally, she loved seeing her faithful subjects smiling and dancing in the ballroom.

However, this time she wasn't alone.

Both she and her husband were walking up to the balcony. It honestly was beautiful for a ruler such as Celestia herself to see that her work paid off and made her subjects happy.

She suddenly saw an _incredibly_ familiar pony- ponies more like.

"Love…" Celestia said, not taking her eyes off a particular two ponies.

"Yes Sweetheart?" Replied Magic with a smile.

"Is that…. Don't those ponies look like Twilight and Freedom? Those two over there near the buffet?" She told him, pointing to the two ponies near the buffet.

MagicStar looked over to where his wife was pointing to. Truth be told, she was right. The two ponies _did_ have a _very_ similar colour scheme to the two ponies they knew.

"They look like it… They honestly do…" He mumbled with a slight nod.

* * *

Fluttershy and Discord had both gone inside, along with some other ponies that had too.

As this was a Ball, it was tradition that ponies were to do the ballroom dance. So, most of the couples went down to the dance floor.

While the Ballroom was _very_ big, the dance floor was definitely the biggest part of the room.

Ponies each in their pairs began to trot happily to the floor.

The five friends, apart from AppleJack due to her partner being too small, began to dance as the music began.

It was slow, and mostly made for couples.

Despite the rainbow-maned mare not really liking slow dances, Soarin somehow had convinced her to dance with him.

"I don't really know how to dance this Soarin…" She whispered with a slight blush.

"Hey… it doesn't matter. Just follow my steps and if i extend my arm, you just do a little twirl and i'll bring you in." He explained to her.

"I'll... I'll try." She told him. Despite not knowing to dance, and having learned it on the spot, the rainbow maned mare had fun… in a way. Sometimes staring into the eyes of the pony you love so much can be a bit of a time passer.

Fluttershy and Discord were also at the dance floor. Discord, having known this dance for as long as he could remember, was a pro at it. But it would be a lie saying that Fluttershy had completely failed, infact, she was just as good as Discord. Having known the dance since she was a filly.

Fancy had gotten Rarity to join him at the floor. The two had known the dance since children and so they each tested each other's skills and moves. While it was a bit of a competition dance for them instead, they still had fun. Maybe from time to time they showed off what they knew about the dance. But still had fun in their own way.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and things from the tables began to fall and break. A _**very**_ loud roar was heard from the outside of the castle. Before anypony would even _begin_ to run, a hole in the roof was made, making bits of it fall down.

As soon as the ponies looked, or managed to look, up they screamed.

Poking it's head through the hole was a _giant_ magical, fire-breathing black dragon.

Ponies began screaming, and everypony tried to find their way to their groups. The girls to theirs and the Wonderbolts to theirs'.

"Rainbow? How come you just gathered the girls? You know this isn't safe!" Soarin told her. Rainbow Dash bit her lip.

"Soarin… I…" She didn't know how to say this. It wasn't everyday she revealed that she was an Element of Harmony to somepony she had been with for at least a month.

"Rainbow! Explanation later! Save Equestria NOW!" Shouted AppleJack as they felt rain begin to drop on them.

"Sorry Soarin…" She muttered trotting over to her friends.

"Okay guys! Round up!" Shouted Spitfire, "We have to rope that… thing down. Soarin, Fleet, Rapid, and Silver, you guys are gonna rope it down, Misty, Fire and Surprise, you guys are gonna make sure the ponies are okay. The rest of you, ya coming with me to keep it distracted!"

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Shouted back the wonderbolts, each splitting up into the ordered groups, and goi to do their required jobs.

"We ready?" Said a voice of confidence.

"More than ever!" Said another voice.

"Then let's get to it!"

"GO GO GO!" Shouted Spitfire as her group launched, catching the Dragon's eye.

As Spitfire's team kept the Black Dragon distracted, Silver Lining and the others were trying to get the dragon down, but were failing miserably.

Then suddenly, something hit its nose.

"HEY YOU OVERSIZED REPTILE! OVER HERE!" Shouted a voice.

Trap was hovering a meter or so away from the Black Dragon, wearing a smirk on her face.

"THATS RIGHT! YOU HEARD ME! JUST BECAUSE YOUR MASTER IS THE CAPTAIN OF THEM MM'S DONT MEAN IM SCARED OF YOU, YA OVERSIZED LIZARD!" She mocked with a bigger smirk. The Black Dragon growled and began moving towards the flying pegasus.

Trap however, just stuck her tongue out to provoke the Dragon futhur.

As the Dragon moved and left the alarmed Wonderbolts, its tail swatted in the air, scattering the Wonderbolts in the air.

"AHH!" Shouted RapidFire as he got shoved away, only _just_ missing the long reptilian tail.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" Asked a gentle voice.

"Oh uh, thanks?" Rapid replied, only to silently gasp.

In Front of him, was a pegasus mare, with a sweet baby light pink mane, and beautiful turquoise coat.

"Oh i'm- Oh no you don't!" she started before darting off and saving Silver Lining.

"WHOA!" shouted Silver as he was saved by the same pink maned mare that saved RapidFire.

"Oh stars, you mostly should be careful! Don't want an older pony hurt!" she worriedly said.

"Hu-Hey! I'm not THAT old!" He exclaimed, whilst shoving her off him.

"Mmhmm- Oh stars not again! And i'm not going full speed again! Or i'm not gonna last the whole night!" She said whilst getting out one of her ribbons and snapping them towards Soarin, wrapping the around him and skillfully yanking him out of the way, "much better." She smiled as she let out a sigh. But noticed that a certain fiery-maned mare was close to falling out of the sky. She sighed again, "Excuse me for a second…" She said as she shot out of view again, leaving Silver Lining impressed at her timing and speed.

Spitfire couldn't believe it.

Who in the name of _pony hell_ were these ponies?

"WATCH OUT!" screamed a voice of a mare, who pushed her out of the way before ducking due to the Dragon's tail almost hitting her head, "Whoa… close one…" She said with a sigh.

"How did you-" Spitfire was about to ask the pony how she went from Silver Lining to her as quickly as she did, but was interrupted by screaming.

The two ponies suddenly spotted FleetFoot falling down, unable to control her wings of which were flapping uncontrollably at her sides.

"Sweet Stars! Excuse me! I'll be back soon!" She said zooming down to try and catch FleetFoot, leaving a light baby pink streak in her wake.

Sweetie zoomed to try and catch FleetFoot. But no matter how many Power Up's she used- Fleet was just too far away. She sighed getting out her long ribbons. " _This job is going to get one of us killed these days…"_ she thought with a sigh.

Using one last Power Up, she zoomed across the air snapping her ribbons towards Fleet and once they rolled themselves around her, she pulled them back towards her.

Fleet screamed by the fact that she had just suddenly changed direction. While she tried to gain control of her wings, she still failed miserably.

Sweetie finally caught her and smiled.

"Oh stars, are you okay? Hurt? Feeling pain?" Sweetie asked with a worried tone.

"Who are you ponies…" Fleet asked as the two floated down.

"You don't need to worry about that…" Sweetie replied softly. She turned and spotted Trap keeping the dragon away from everypony, " _hmm…_ " she thought, "did you get hit by the tail?" Sweetie asked curious.

"Oh He- Sweetie?" asked the voice of Rainbow Dash.

"Huh? Rainbow! Oh good. I needed help. Saves me from carrying this pony here." Sweetie told her with a light smile.

"What d'you need?" Rainbow asked with a salute.

"Go get the nurse, tell her we have a wonderbolt down!" Sweetie told her while keeping Fleet down so she wouldn't pressure herself.

"Already there!" Rainbow saluted, zooming off to get the nurse.

* * *

"DAMMIT MOVE!" Yelled Defence while directing ponies outside. He sighed, "Come on why today?" He mumbled.

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Trap while flying full speed around the dragon, keeping it distracted, "BEST. MISSION. **EVER!** "

* * *

Freedom and Twilight sped through the air, trying to catch the three ponies in front of them that were wearing black and yellow suits.

Twilight squinted her eyes, and grumbled.

"We need to be careful. Try to corner them. I have a feeling they'll get away if we keep going like this.

"Got it Twi!" Said Freedom taking on his side, cornering the three ponies to a side, while Twilight was doing the same on the other side, closing in on the three ponies.

This was going to he _hard_ … unless… they had a trick under their sleeves… or in their hooves in their case…

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Spitfire to the nurse.

"I can't identify it! it says nothing, but she's clearly in pain!" The nurse said looking curiously over the Wonderbolt.

"It _**REALLY**_ hurts." Groaned Fleetfoot.

"Needing help?" Asked Sweetie with a smile.

"What happened to her?" Asked Spitfire worriedly.

"Hmm… StarSwirl taught me something in training… what was it…" She wondered, trying to remember what it was that her mentor told her.

"Wh- The old dude isn't even alive anymore!" Exclaimed Silver Lining.

"That's what they _all_ say!" Said Sweetie with a happy hop.

"I'm confused…" Stated Fire Streak.

"Rainbow…" Asked Soarin.

Rainbow Dash had been quiet during the whole thing, only going what was needed. And she was distant.

"He's alive… "She muttered.

"Hmm? Who is?" Soarin questioned worriedly.

"Round and round, the potion is made…" Sang Sweetie softly, having gotten a small bottle and filled it with a strange liquid.

"Nothing Soarin…" Rainbow replied.

"A potion to heal, a potion to save…" Continued Sweetie with a soft expression on her face, going round and round with her hoof over the bottle slowly.

"It doesn't look like it you know…" Soarin stated concerned.

"Help us bring this pony to life…" Continued Sweetie.

"You wouldn't understand no matter what anyways…" Rainbow said looking downwards.

"To push her limits and reach the sky…" Sung Sweetie.

"What do you mean? What have you and your friends been keeping from us?" Asked Soarin.

"Heal the pain, help it die…" Sweetie finished.

The strange green-looking liquid in the small potion bottle slowly began to turn into a turquoise, which then turned blue, which then began to turn into a magenta colour.

The ponies curiously looked at the strange pegasus with the potion.

Rainbow Dash sighed, Knowing at one point that Soarin and the others would find out eventually anyways.

"Well…" She began, being cut off by Sweetie.

"Hey Rainbow! I need a little help!" Sweetie called out, waving her hoof in the air.

"Sure. Might as well. What d'you need?" She asked zipping over to Sweetie, dragging Soarin with her.

"I need you to get some fire and water. We need to make some lightning. Just hope Freedom and Twilight get here in time. They're the only proper ponies to know how to handle this element. Unless you guys know olden advanced lightning manipulation." She explained.

"But i thought the princess went missing! At least two and a half years ago!" Exclaimed Rapidfire with wide eyes.

"I'll bet you won't even recognize her. Most other royals wouldn't recognize us either." Sweetie said with a sigh.

"AHHH!" screamed Fleetfoot out in pain.

"Shhhh…. Everything's gonna turn out okay." Sweetie said with a gentle voice.

"It hurts… so damn bad…" Groaned Fleet, clutching her stomach.

"OKAY! WE'RE HERE! WE MADE IT!" shouted two alicorns, panting from the speed flying.

"Princess?" asked Silver Lining with wide eyes.

"We need some help…" Sweetie said with a sheepish look on her face.

"Got them!" said the voice of Rainbow Dash coming back with two sticks and a cup of water, "Oh, hey Twilight."

"Rainbow Dash." Twilight replied with a nod.

"We need to teach the group how to handle elements…" stated the second alicorn with a light chuckle.

"Definitely…" agreed Twilight with a sigh, "Okay Rainbow, get over here. We're gonna teach you how to handle Magical elements."

"YES!" Shouted Rainbow Dash zooming off to them.

"Hmm…" Silver Lining kept his eyes on Rainbow Dash and 'Princess' Twilight. They both seemed _**very**_ close…

The lesson went on, well… demostration did anyways. Sweetie was still keeping Fleetfoot from screaming out in pain, with the help of her teammates too. Twilight and Freedom were quickly manipulating the cloud they had made by combining the fire and water, and had began taking bits of lightning out of them. Freedom was holding it while Twilight was carefully taking it out with ease as if she had done this already a million times.

* * *

"COMING THROUGH PONIES!" Screamed Trap, speeding through the air with a _very_ big smile on her face.

Keeping a Dragon confused was… interesting. Fun, weird and interesting. But mostly fun.

Well… at least it was a breather from Training…

* * *

"Keep her head tilted. We don't want this going down the wrong way now." Sweetie instructed.

The potion was made and the work was done. The only thing left for them to do was give it to the aching pegasus and keep her down for her to rest well.

Despite them being confident it would work, some still thought it wouldn't work. It was, after all, just liquid with some magical lightning stuffed into it.

So, taking the chance, they let the group of strange ponies give their friend the… potion.

The Wonderbolts, secret element of harmony, and the three ponies from the mysterious group were waiting for Fleetfoot to wake up. It hadn't been long, but it was a little frustrating.

Slowly, and eventually, Fleet woke up. Groaning slightly, but she was awake nonetheless.

"Careful… We don't want to rush anything that shouldn't be rushed now…" Said Sweetie with a slight giggle.

"HEY GUYS!" Shouted a voice of Trap who was all happy despite the situation.

"Trap…" Freedom suddenly said sternly.

"What? I have that Dragon so distracted that his mind is entirely on the illusion that Illusion helped me create.

"Wait, who's-" Spitfire was cut off with a voice.

"Got Defence!" Said the voice of Illusion.

"You can let go now!" Defence groaned as he pulled away from his teammate and friend.

"So… Six huh?" Spoke Silver Lining's voice behind them.

"Well- six but Cadence is still training and she's only working on her defence… So yeah- six ponies." Stated Trap.

"Guys… we still need to drive the thing away…" Sweetie said softly.

"Let's get this thing done and over with then. I have training to get to…" Stated Illusion with a huff.

"Okay- we're getting to it." Replied Freedom rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Keep her down… She needs to rest…" Sweetie said to Spitfire sternly, before going with her group.

"Some group eh?" asked Fire Streak with a smile nudging Spitfire.

"So they are… So are…" she replied with a nod.

* * *

 **Nailed it guys- we made it through 2015. We can do this. If we've passed last year then i can finish this story... no worries through- it's no where near finished :P**

 **Magical Shield out ponies :P**


	9. Chapter 9

"KEEP GOING GUYS! WE'RE ALMOST THERE! WE CAN DO THIS!" Urged Twilight, shouting to her group to keep pushing the dragon away from canterlot castle.

The group of six were leading the Magical Black Dragon away from Canterlot Castle and ponies.

They'd been flying for at least half an hour, needless to say, they had enough action for a little while.

"Twi… are we there yet?" Whined Trap, "My wings hurt… i need _sleep_."

"We're getting there Trap, hold on for a little longer." Freedom replied, rolling eyes.

"This is gonna be a _**long**_ ride…" Muttered Sweetie, as she shook her head slightly.

* * *

" 'Kay guys, i'm hitting the sack. Night!" Stated Lightning.

"Bye guys, ive gotta get home. Need to make sure the ele- girls are okay!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile, pretending she _hadn't just_ slipped up slightly.

"Hey Rainbow- Can we talk for a sec?" Soarin asked.

" _Dammit!_ " Dash cursed in her head, "Sure Soarin. What's up?"

"What was wrong today? You were so… off. Something you needed to tell me?" He asked, worrying about her.

"I can't say…" She muttered, looking down.

"Why?" he asked, a little disappointed in her for not completely trusting him.

"Because-" she was cut off by a voice.

"Because my mother said so." Walking in with her head held high, was Twilight. The purple alicorn had said it for her.

"Princess?" Soarin asked confused.

"My mother… told you not to didn't she?" Twilight asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…" She replied with a sigh. This wasn't like her. What happened to _the_ Rainbow Dash?

"What's going on? Care to tell me?" Soarin asked, in a slightly harsher tone, yet also softly.

"Dashie here… is part of a primary Magical Equestrian force. Along with me and the girls… as Elements of Harmony." Twilight revealed, "We couldn't say as it would put anypony who knew in danger. But i feel it's time for you to know, along with others In the wonderbolts as you guys, are also, a military force. A secondary one, but a military force nonetheless." She explained.

"So the necklace?" Soarin asked, _carefully._

"Is my element. Twilight is the only one with a crown as she represents Magic." Rainbow Dash told him, wearing a slight grin.

"And you are?" He asked, wondering.

"Loyalty." She replied with a wider grin.

"Listen, this is _very_ important. You _must_ keep this to yourself until my mother feels it is safe to let ponies know. Or else she's gonna know it was me, and i don't want her interrupting my team's training time." Twilight said sternly, " Oh and Sweetie said for fleet to drink this once a day every morning after eating some breakfast, and for her to only add five drops at a time. Oh and to keep it going until it runs out. Don't train her too much. If she shows any side effects, stop immediately and don't train her anymore and for you to get Rainbow here to show you the way to the forest. Starswirl has the antidote there."

"Uhh... How do…" Soarin turned back to Rainbow Dash. She grinned.

"Well, when your best friend goes off, you'll tend to find out at some point in your life where they went and find out what happened to them. In our case, this bookworm toughened up." She told him with a snicker..

"Listen Guys, i don't like the way some ponies treat mares these days. I can bet that Dashie here would hate wearing _very_ tight dresses and to act all fake all the time. So listen, and listen well. When Cadence returns, i want you guys to **drop** whatever you are doing to get me back. Because if i had to choose between coming back and to die against a Dragon, i'd choose the damn dragon." Twilight stated flatly, "I refuse to be a Prince's pet, and i refuse to back down just because higher class ponies _**think**_ it's not appropriate for a _mare_ to do what i do. The wonderbolt mares are not looked down upon because of their fame, any other type of pony, _will_ be judged." With that said, Twilight walked out of the room and disappeared into the darkness,leaving Soarin and Rainbow Dash alone together.

* * *

" _They should've fallen!"_ said an angry voice.

" _Captain- They were expecting it. Im sure if we catch them off their guards we-"_ Said another voice, only to be cut off by the first voice.

" _No. They're_ _always_ _expecting something like this to happen. We need to take it up a notch…"_ Stated the first voice.

" _W-What are you suggesting C-Captain?"_ Asked the second voice, shaking slightly in fear.

" _Get the Crystals… were coming full speed ahead…"_ The first voice ordered.

" _Yes ma'am…"_ Said the second voice, not sure if this was such a good idea.

" _We_ _ **won't**_ _lose. So curse my death and sole if we lose again…"_ Cursed the first voice.

* * *

"I GOT IT- I GO-" Shouted Trap, who was flipped by Defence… who was beside Illusion… who was laughing at him teammates' misery.

"You don't got it." Chuckled Defence.

The six- well… five were training more combat. Twilight wasn't there, because she was teaching Cadence 'low level' defence.

"Guys, try to keep focus will you? Twilight may not be here but believe me, she'll know." Freedom told them… turning around and flipping Sweetie who was… trying to approach him.

"Combat was never my thing anyways." She laughed as she got up.

"Nore was stratagy for me. But i eventually got there." Said Illusion.

"That's always been my thing…" Stated Freedom.

"We know. You stick to something with different ponies." Pointed out Trap.

"No, i analyse ponies, and pick a strategy. Some however, are more open than others." He explained.

"Oh really?" asked Trap with grin.

"Yes… really." She said with a straight face as he turned and threw Illusion to the bush near them.

"Wow… I didn't know these things could hurt so much…" He winced as he got up, and shook off the leaves on him.

Yep… this was their normal practice day…

* * *

"UP WE GO!" Shouted Twilight as she tried to throw Cadence off her ground.

"OH STARS!" She put her hooves out in front of her, waiting for the impact… but it never came.

She shifted her for-hooves, being able to see Twilight smirking and backing down.

"Don't be afraid… if you're afraid of your enemy… you lose the battle before you even begin." Said Twilight as she moved back.

"But I'm not even gonna attack ponies! Don't i just need to block and protect myself?" She asked, not being a pony to attack and hurt others.

"No. For you to protect yourself, you need to understand what _type_ of attack the other pony is using. For that… You need to be able to know, understand and sometimes if needed, how to use them against the other pony. It's a rare occasion for you to need to attack in a fighting manner, but it has come up." Twilight explained.

"I _really_ don't want to fight a pony back…" Cadence muttered.

"Sometimes you have to… Listen Cadence. I think you're ready to go home. I know you came here because you and my mother had an argument over something. They've come looking. I've _seen_ the search parties. Shining was leading them. He looked devastated, worried, scared even. Worrying as to where you'd gone. They still come around." Twilight said, "You _need_ to go home. Tell them i said i'm fine, tell my friends and Spike that i'm thinking of them day and night. Tell my parents that no matter what i'll always still be their little girl. Tell my mother mostly… That i'll survive, that even if a mountain falls down on me… I'll still get back up."

Cadence sighed and then smiled slightly, "I'll give them the message Twilight… I'm glad i've been with you for this last month. I'm proud to have you as my little sister…"

* * *

"Luna- for the last time- _please_ be considerate that other ponies can hear us too." Celestia asked her younger sister, who just growled at what her sister had just suggested.

"But Celestia, thou- i mean, you must realise that it's what's driving her away in the _first_ place! This is insane!" She exclaimed.

"It's tradition, mom and dad did it to me, eventually they'll do it to you, and so i must do this to Twilight." She reasoned, "It's a tradition that makes sure that she has pony constantly with her, and an even better chance for her and us, because to marry a prince. One of whom can guard her and help her when in need. You know that i'm doing this for her own good."

"I **REFUSE** to be with a spoiled Prince! Do you not think that she'll not be happy? If i know my niece right, then both you and I know that she'll most likely _not_ want to become a Prince's prize either!" Luna told her sister with a glare, knowing full well that her sister knew this too.

* * *

"Okay guys- You've got Lunch break and then we hit the gym." Ordered Spitfire as they finished their combat training.

"Oh geeze, my for-hooves are gonna fall off today i swear." Groaned Soarin.

First squad were training in combat practice today… well… for most of the morning anyways

"I still can't believe they _did_ that! I mean- It's funny at first but then the joke gets old and- oh hey guys! Geeze, did Spitty go hardcore again?" asked Fleet and both she and Rainbow Dash entered the combat zone.

Due to the recent attack, Fleetfoot had been let off work to keep her from pushing herself too much, even though lately she'd been spending a lot of time with Rainbow Dash.

"Heh, nice to see you're both fine." Spitfire commented.

"Oh yes, Dash and I just came from the CloudsDale museum, and i've never known so much that didn't involve flying and aerodynamics. Funny, i never thought Dashie here to be the type of pony to go to a museum." She giggled, and soon Dash joined her.

"Oh I'm not. We just went there for a bit of fun. To try something new ya know?" she giggled. Soarin walked up to her and draped a wing around Dash, chuckling.

"So, Had fun then?" he asked.

"Yes, we had fun Soar…" She replied, rolling her eyes.

"So Dash…" Began Fleet.

"Oh boy, whaddya want Fleet?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanna know how you know those ponies! Who the _pony hell_ are they?" She asked in a whiny tone.

"Who? Do you mean Freedom, Sweetie, Twilight, Illusion, Trap and Defense?" She asked.

"Is that who they are?" Soarin asked.

"Yep. That's them!" she replied cheerfully, while nuzzling Soarin.

"How come you know them Dash?" Spitfire asked curiously.

"Oh just… travels... You could say…" She replied.

"Uh huh…" Replies Spitfire, not fully convinced.

"Guys, i have to go. I have… uh, ponies to see." Rainbow Dash excused herself, nuzzling Soarin on his neck before moving herself away from him, "I'll see you guys later, if Celes- if we don't take too long!" She quickly corrected herself with a weak smile.

Once she was out of sight, Spitfire glared at the door she passed.

"Were following her aren't we?" Asked Fleet with a grin.

"Yes we are…" Replied Spitfire with a nod before lifting off, making the other two follow her.

* * *

"MADE IT! Sorry guys, but Wonderbolts would have gotten suspicious." Dash arrived at the castle gates, meeting with Spike, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Oh um… no worry. We understand…" Squeaked Fluttershy with a soft smile.

"We going in then? I sped here, It's not easy." Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Eeyup, let's get goin'." Replied Applejack.

* * *

"Why is she _doing_ there?" Asked Fleet confused.

"No clue…" Replied Soarin, " _Can't let them know i knew, i did after all only find out because Princess Twilight and Rainbow told me…_ " He thought.

* * *

The six ponies, and their "guests" that had snuck in without them knowing, had entered the castle gates.

Each of the six secret elements of harmony walked in casually, while the three WonderBolts hid behind them, and followed them as discreetly as they could.

Of course, however, they did only manage to get so far on their own.

The six- five ponies and dragon- all trotted inside the throne room. Spitfire, eager to find out their little secret, zoomed inside the throne room before the doors to it were closed.

Being the colour scheme she was, nopony noticed the yellow trail she left behind.

* * *

"I'm glad you girls, and Spike, could come right now. I understand that you six are busy with your daily lives." Celestia said with a slight smile, pleased that they came.

" 'Ain't nothin ta worry about Princess." Commented AppleJack, tilting her hat a bit with a smile.

"Yeah! Elements of Harmony FOREVER!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie, wearing a _huge_ smile on her face, before randomly getting a cupcake out of nowhere and devouring it, "Cupcake…"

"I must say, i never get tired of seeing Canterlot Castle Throne Room. It is quite luxurious might i say." Commented Rarity, who was looking around the room, observing the different windows of which told different stories.

"I am glad your spirits are strong...we are going to need that." Celestia said in a serious tone.

"Princess… is… is something wrong?" squeaked out Fluttershy, slightly coming out of her "hide zone" from her mane.

"We've just received news from one of our guards, they found a note. The pony writing it must have a _very_ big problem with Equestria, because it was a threat saying, " _we are coming for you Equestria, and we_ _will_ _make you bow down to us_ "," Said the figure of MagicStar, of who had quoted the letter out for them.

Silently, Spitfire gasped. The prince? What was he doing? Why were they saying that Dash and her friends were _The Elements Of Harmony_? What was this about a war? _**WHAT IN PONY HELL WAS GOING ON?**_

"Princess, when are we going to… you know… tell the WonderBolts this? That we're elements. I mean, shouldn't every military force know each other? I mean, i know they're a secondary force and we're a primary, but shouldn't they know anyways?" Asked Rainbow Dash, who had _finally_ spoken up since their arrival.

"She does have a point Princess, i may not be an expert myself, but telling them seems like a _very_ good idea. They _do_ have a certain degree of military, one of which we do not have. They can be very useful." Rarity Pipped in.

"Useful? Rarity, they're the _WonderBolts_. They are not only the _best_ fliers in Equestria, but secretly they're a _Military_ force. Rarity, they are _the best_ no less." Stated Rainbow Dash.

SpitFire smiled at the comment. She felt glad that Rainbow was still with them. While not just openly, but secretly as well. It was… nice. Nice to have another pony outside the WonderBolts she could rely on.

" I do see reason. But i am afraid that ponies will find out about you. The press has a power of which not even _i_ can forhold." Celestia chuckled.

"Yeah, they watch First squad like a hawk. Always on their tails i swear." Dash sighed and shook her head.

Spitfire giggled silently to herself, " _Yes they do…_ " she thought.

"I will think about it, thank you for bringing this to our attention Rainbow Dash." Celestia smiled, "Once again, thank you for coming girls, you are dismissed."

"Why of course Princess! We were delighted to come here, always a pleasure." Smiled Rarity, as she and the girls trotted out of the throne room.

"Rainbow Dash…" Celestia Called Out, making her stay behind a little.

"Princess?" She asked.

"Don't let your brain overpower your heart. I know you are loyal to those you are about, but don't let what you _think_ over power what you _know_ is right." She advised, referring to her relationship with Soarin.

"Of course Princess…" She muttered before heading towards the door, only _just_ letting Spitfire bolt through without her knowing.

* * *

In the his work office, Shining Armour was busy. _Very_ busy.

Since his wife had disappeared, he had created search parties for her.

So far however, they had found nothing. No trace, no clue as to where she was… nothing.

The door suddenly swung opened, and Shining Armour looked up.

In the door entrance, was Spitfire, the wonderbolts and Rainbow Dash, who was wearing a _huge_ smile on her face.

"May i… help you?" He asked with no emotion expressed in his voice.

"Well… Maybe Rainbow here can help out. She says… she knows where Princess Cadence is." Spitfire spoke, grinning.

"Apparently, she also needs to see the mare that helped Fleetfoot too." Grunted Silver.

"Wait… _CADENCE?!_ You know where she is?" Shining Armour asked, his voice raising slightly as he spoke, his eyes slightly widening.

"For sure. Ready to see Twi again?" She asked with a grin.

* * *

Waiting. That _one_ thing that was annoying. While Twilight didn't mind waiting, she still found it slightly boring. She had gotten a note from StarSwirl that she was to meet Rainbow, Shining and some of the Wonderbolts at the very spot she was at.

" _So much for not waiting too long…"_ she thought with a sigh. Suddenly she heard some hoof steps coming towards her. She turned and found the _exact_ ponies she was to meet.

Shining Armour, Rainbow Dash along with with Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Silver Lining, Surprise, Lightning and Fire Streak and RapidFire.

"Twilight!" Shouted Rainbow Dash as she attacked Twilight to the ground with a hug.

"Rain-BOW!" Twilight grunted as she was forced to the ground, her wings softening the fall slightly.

"We missed you _**SO**_ much!" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash as she let Twilight go after she hugged her back with a laugh.

" I have no doubt. We going to see Sweetie about Fleetfoot then?" She asked with a smile.

"Is that her name?" Asked Silver Lining.

"Yep. Careful though, the team's combat training. It's part of our routines… it's also some fun." Twilight informed them.

"We will Twilight… Wait… What about-" Shining Armour was cut off when Twilight started moving… with a smirk on her group however, just moved with her.

* * *

The group followed Twilight through some clearings. The more they passed, the more most of them wondered if they were ever going to get there.

As soon as they got there, the Wonderbolts, Shining Armour and Rainbow Dash gasped.

Their hideout was perfect. It had a training area for their combat, it had an upper "Surveillance place" to check around their hideout from a bird's eye view without being spotted, and had four different point to check to be sure nopony attacked from left, right, in front, behind and with their "bird's eye view" place, _above_.

Their place was split up, camp on one side, day and night check set out in their places, and training in another place.

Of course… that was only one of the things they noticed.

The next bit that they noticed was that they was that all _five_ ponies of which were seen with Twilight at the ball, they were there.

From the looks they, indeed, were training in combat. From the simple ponies, it was very advanced type of both defending and attacks.

For the others, however, it was the simplest thing in the world. They were doing it with ease, and weren't even breaking a sweat… or it's what it looked like anyways.

"Whoa…" Shining Armour gasped, everything was _perfectly_ planned.

"Welcome… To our hideout…" Twilight said, smiling and secretly smirking at their reactions. She rolled her eyes.

"They… They aren't _actually_ finding those moves _easy_ … are they?" Spitfire stuttered.

"Problem with it? I like to think that both me _and_ Freedom trained our teammates well." Twilight smiled, nodding.

"No… There's no problem." Spitfire replied.

"Twilight. we need to make sure Fleet's okay… and Cadence too. Remember?" Reminded Rainbow Dash.

"Yep, hold on for a second." Twilight said, as she trotted to the 'battle dome' of the hideout.

Silver, unknown to all of them, was watching the group… silently…. carefully… observing them. Every step each of them made, every move and every motion.

He knew those moves, off by heart, but he never actually attempted it. He didn't know that ponies _still_ knew them.

"Deep thought eh?" Chuckled Spitfire, as she came closer to the oldest active wonderbolt.

"You could say that…" he replied, a smile curling upon his lips.

"What do you think… think we could take these guys on?" She asked.

"I'd like to say that… but No. They're too strong, too powerful. They know _all_ of the oldest moves. They're using every move they've been taught against each other, yet they _still_ reflect it all." Silver replied with a slight shake of his head.

"I guess…" Spitfire replied. While she knew he was right, she wanted to be the best of the best. Competition often got the better of her… at times.

" **BOO!** " They suddenly heard a voice, not directly from behind them, but somewhat behind them.

Trap, assuming it was her from the descriptions Dash had given them, was rolling on the floor laughing along with Dash… who must have been the pony who Trap scared.

With Dash rolling around and laughing, the two wonderbolts both started trotting towards her and Trap.

"Dash…" Spitfire cleared her throat.

"Yep…" Dash said, with a grin, trying to keep her snickers and laughter quiet and letting out a more professional air… or trying to.

"You remember that…" Spitfire started, before trap suddenly appeared between both her and Silver.

"Oh relax you two! We're gonna show you how to relax… ELITE STYLE!" Trap suddenly shot up into the air without hesitation.

"Okay… I'm officially curious… and scared" Spitfire commented amusedly.

"Hello! You guys must be here for… the potion i assume?" Said Sweeties voice from behind them.

"Oh hi! Yes, we are." Replied Spitfire while Silver just kept a straight face while keeping quiet for most of the time.

"Lovely. Follow me, Twilight said for me to give to to you, while she takes Shining to collect Cadence." Sweetie Informed, "So for the most you'll be with me. Don't worry about the others. And Trap… i'll do you a favor and keep her away from you." she giggled, motioning for them to follow her… which they did.

The three ponies made their way around the area. While small, it had a lot of twists and turns. It was actually _very_ confusing most of the times.

"You sure we're going the right way. For a small place… this sure is very confusing…" asked Spitfire.

"Oh this place is actually very big. It's just- forget i said anything…" Sweetie began only to cut herself off and mutter out the rest.

"Okay…" Spitfire said not sure if she should be worried or not.

"Here we are!" Sweetie stated with a smile.

They had gotten to a small clearing. Well… more like a medium sized clearing. It was filled with potions and different bottle sizes, along with different ingredients in different places each separate and stored differently.

She must've had about a whole garden full of flowers. Each in rows and colours were all different. It was basically a rainbow flower garden. There were both common and rare ones. Wild and garden flowers.

She also had berries and fruits of all kind. For some weird reason… she also had a bunch of vegetables.

"Whoa…" Spitfire gazed at everything. It even had a little room that was labeled "first aid".

"This… is my own little part of our hide out. Excuse the garden but i need it to create my potions."

"Is that you speciality? Creating potions?" Suddenly asked Silver with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh yes. I have more of a medical role in our group. But i do go out onto the "battlefield" often though. Now… i assume you need the potion for your friend?" She replied with a smile.

"Yeah. just need to make sure we have it in case something does happen." Spitfire said.

"Oh i completely understand. I mean with Illusion around… i often have to have some things with me." Sweetie said with a soft giggle.

"Really? He can't be that bad." Stated Spitfire.

Suddenly Illusion came walking in with cuts all over him. Sweetie sighed.

"He threw you into the bush?" She asked.

"He threw me into the bush…" He confirmed with a straight face. Sweetie sighed once more.

"Hop on. I'll go get the things… Sorry guys. Let me just fix this guy up real fast." She said as she trotted off and collected some things.

"So… You're the Wonderbolts then?" He asked.

"Yes… That is us." Silver replied.

"Nice. Sorry for just coming in but when you're going against Freedom…" He didn't finish off. He knew they got the hint.

"How good is he actually?" Silver suddenly asked.

"Well, physically he's the strongest. Very strategic and isn't really easy to read. Mentally he's not as strong but still a hard nut to crack." Ilusion replied with a sigh, "It's why he's captain along with Twilight."

"The Princess?" Spitfire asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't call her 'Princess' or Captain for the matter. We follow her orders just as much as we do Freedoms', but neither wants us to call them Captain. We're all like one big family ya know? A very mixed and weird one, but a family nonetheless." Illusion explained.

"So… You're all pretty casual around each other?" assumed Spitfire.

"That's us. We all have different strengths and weaknesses, just like we all have our own stations, but none of us are treated unequally. Like Sweete for example, she's not the best at battles." he said.

"Which is true." Sweetie cut in with a bright smile as she went off in a different direction to get more things.

"However, _no pony_ is better than her with potions. If a pony drank one, she'll tell you accurately what they drank it, the time and how to reverse it or enhance it." He continued.

"Yeah, just like you will never stop trying to figure Freedom out. You know he's a closed book, but to him we're all opened ones. He can beat you before you even get to know him properly. He didn't with StarSwirl, but that's just because Star is even _more_ of a closed book then he is." Sweetie stated while wrapping his left foreleg up after cleaning the _very big_ cut he had on it.

"StarSwirl?" Spitfire asked confused.

"You'll know when the time comes…" Sweetie said with a giggle, "Okay Illusion, all fixed up."

"Thanks Sweets." He thanked.

"Now for you guys." he turned around a picked up a potion she had left on the side, "Put _a drop_ of this potion in a drink of _pure water_ every morning _after_ she's had her breakfast. Once the potion is finished she should- no wait let me rephrase- she _will_ be ready for what you guys call a normal day as the Wonderbolts. It should take about a month to get rid of all of this but don't worry if it does earlier, so long as you add only a drop every morning. Giver her a normal workout day, or make her do something her body is use to, don't push her too much or else her body won't handle both that and the potion working together and something might go wrong… Only about 24 hours after the potion is finished is when you can start pushing her the way you guys normally do. However, until then… _don't_ push her too hard." She informed, explaining _very_ clearly as to what they should do. Their only response was a nod.

"Got it loud and clear." Spitfire confirmed. Silver only nodded.

"We'll be sure to do so." he nodded again.

"Lovely. Now, i need to check on-" Sweetie was suddenly cut off by Trap barging in.

"Sweetie…" Trap said with a worried tone, " They're back… worse…" Sweetie's eyes grew large and pupils shrank

" No… They couldn't have…" She said… but Trap only looked down.

"What's going on?" Spitfire asked, now concerned.

"Get the others, tell Twilight i'm on my way… this isn't going to be nice." Sweetie instructed while getting her Ribbons out, "This is on" She mumbled before going out of the 'first aid' room and out.

* * *

 **Okay Guys! I have returned once again with another chapter that is really close to about 5000 words... huh... 4797 words... not bad!**

 **Let's hope everything turns out okay! We don't want a emeber of our team going missing or anything...**

 **also**

 **THEENDOFSEASON5OFMLPISHERENOWWEHAVETOWAIDABOUTHALFAYEARTOSEEMOREPONIEZZZZZZZZZ!**

 **anyways- bye guys, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Magical Shield out!**


End file.
